Dance of the Huntsman
by Arionix 64
Summary: He lived for Orochimaru, and died for him. Now, reborn in a new world, he decides to become a true huntsman, and to serve the great Schnee family. Contains OCs, and small-scale AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Atlas**

 **Frost Valley**

Jacques Schnee was frustrated.

That was why he had entered this valley. His father-in-law, Nicholas Schnee had refused to hand him the Schnee Dust Company, even though the company would flourish under him.

The man let out a sigh, and continued walking. He had dark gray hair, and was wearing elegant clothes.

The valley was well-known in Atlas, both for its beauty and it's calmness. The hills which surrounded it, offered beautiful views, and the lake in the centre of the valley provided a sense of peace. However, the most beautiful part of the valley was undoubtedly it's 'forest'. The so-called forest lacked real trees, rather numerous spikes of ice dotted the area.

The valley lacked grimm, perhaps because of the positivity, and because of the guards.

A perfect place to relax. The man sat down and started to think, after all, Nicholas Schnee wouldn't hand him the SDC if he couldn't think straight.

After a while, he got up, and started walking back towards the Schnee mansion, taking the 'forest' pathway. However, he saw an infant wrapped up in blankets, which were doing a decent job in keeping the infant warm.

Jacques looked at the infant, thinking about the circumstances which led to it being in the woods. He let out a sigh and picked him up. He first decided to drop it off at the nearby orphanage, but then thought. If he would bring the infant back to the Schnee mansion, he could earn Nicholas's trust, and the company would be his.

Smiling, the man brought the infant to the mansion. On his way back, he called his wife to tell her of the news.

He completely missed a small bamboo growing nearby.

 **Schnee Mansion**

Jacques entered the large mansion, holding the infant.

Klein Sieben, the Schnee family butler, stopped in front of him. "Greetings, Master Jacques. You have returned." Looking at the infant, he asked, "And who do you have there?", being curious.

"This poor child was abandoned, and I believe that he will be at home here." spoke the Schnee.

"Very well." spoke Klein, nodding. "I take it you're here to meet Master Nicholas?"

"Yes."

The man was led to the older Schnee, who was now bedridden, due to working in the mines for most of his life.

Nicholas let out a cough, then spoke, "What brings you here, Jacques, and who do you have there?" His eyes were narrowed.

"I found this poor infant, abandoned in Frost Valley. He would've died if it were not for me." answered Jacques.

"I guess _some_ purity is within you, very well." spoke Nicholas, letting out another cough. "Let me look at him." he spoke, and Jacques handed him the infant.

"Why didn't you drop him off at an orphanage?"

"I believed it would've been better to bring him here. He would live a better life."

"I see." spoke Nicholas, his eyes narrowed.

"His name will be Kimimaro, and he will be a Schnee." he continued, looking at Jacques, who nodded. "You will raise him as your own child, no matter what. Is that acceptable?"

A pale glyph appeared below him.

Jacques nodded once more.

"Very well."

It vanished.

In a few weeks, Jacques Schnee was appointed the head of the SDC.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With Kimimaro**

He was floating endlessly in darkness. He couldn't even feel his body. Suddenly memories came crashing down, reminding him of who he was, and his goal in life: being of use to Lord Orochimaru. He had achieved that goal, as that blond-haired kid wouldn't be able to defeat Sasuke Uchiha.

But, what did that mean now?

He opened his eyes, and felt his body become smaller, tighter, it hurt.

He then saw a woman having beautiful white hair, looking at him. He looked around, as much as he could, and saw that he was in a room painted light blue. The woman was talking to a man, in a language he couldn't understand.

The woman was also holding an infant, who was the same size as him.

'Have... I been reborn?' he asked himself.

But why, why, why would this happen?! He had fulfilled his purpose!

He coundn't control his emotions and begun to cry.

Immediately, the woman quietened him down with a strange warmness, speaking in the same unknown language.

Kimimaro looked at her. Perhaps, he could be of use to her, and maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Fifteen Years Later**

It had been fifteen years since his birth in this world. This life was peaceful, and he had found a purpose, to become a huntsman.

He had two sisters, a twin sister, Weiss, and an older and wiser one, Winter, who was in the military. He also had a younger brother, Whitley, who was twelve. Nicholas Schnee, the first owner of the SDC had died a few years after his rebirth.

Today was another day at Hail Academy.

"Have you made any new friends?" Kimimaro asked his sister, on the way to the academy.

His sister, Weiss, let out an exasperated sigh, "Do you have to ask me that question every single week?"

"Yes, since you are the heiress to the SDC. It's better to have supporters." answered Kimimaro. "And the friends you make can even be commoners. You do remember Brise Windlock, right?"

"I know. She was on Winter's team, and got married to the heir of the Broken Moon Trading Company." answered Weiss, "Of course I remember her."

"That just shows that even commoners can be useful and helpful in the future." spoke Kimimaro. "Just remember that."

"For the last time, okay."

 **Two and a half Hours Later**

 **Academy Cafetaria**

Kimimaro was now waiting for his friends, Pflaume Yedonesis, someone who had been his friend since the first grade, along with Kelvin Khene and Ikuinen Zalias, two friends they had met in this academy. He was wearing the academy uniform, along with white gloves.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kimimaro!" spoke Pflaume as he sat down beside him, smiling. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Like Kimimaro, he was also wearing the standard academy uniform, along with black gloves.

"Sup! How's it going man?" spoke Kelvin, as he sat down across them, followed by Ikuinen, who nodded in greeting.

They mainly talked about school, classes, semblances and weapon upgrades. When the lunch break was about to end, Pflaume spoke, "Kimimaro, can you help me with my semblance? I need to find a book."

"Of course." spoke Kimimaro almost immediately, "My family's library should have it. So, you should come over at five pm." he invited, a small smile on his face.

"Sure." spoke Pflaume.

 **A Few Hours Later**

 **Schnee Mansion**

When it was around five pm, Kimimaro was waiting outside. He was wearing a white dress shirt, his gloves and dark blue trousers.

In a few minutes, Pflaume came walking, and greeted him. The two then entered the mansion, walking towards the library.

"Your house is really big and beautiful." Pflaume complimented.

Kimimaro thanked him.

In a few seconds, his brother, Whitley Schnee, appeared before them. He wore a similar attire to his own. He was somewhat surprised to see Pflaume, but hid it well.

"Greetings, I am Whitley Schnee. Please enjoy your stay here." he spoke politely. He then simply walked away.

'Something's different about him.' thought Kimimaro.

"Younger siblings are a handful, aren't they?" spoke his friend, and Kimimaro nodded.

 **Schnee Family Library**

The two entered the large Schnee library, and were surprised to see Whitley there.

Surprised, the boy tried to exit the library, but Kimimaro stopped him.

"What's the matter, brother?" asked Kimimaro, looking at Whitley.

"It's nothing to worry about." was Whitley's answer.

He smiled.

Kimimaro simply looked at him for a few seconds.

"What is it, Whitley?" Kimimaro asked him again.

 **A Few Moments Later**

"So, you don't know what to do." spoke Kimimaro.

Pflaume was looking for a specific book, but he kept a few interesting ones nearby.

"Yes." spoke Whitley, somewhat embarrassed that his brother would bring up such a matter in the presence of an outsider. "It's really nothing."

"If it affects your future then it is no trivial matter." spoke Kimimaro, narrowing his eyes.

"It's just that... I don't want to be a huntsman." spoke Whitley.

Kimimaro's eyes widened slightly, and he let out a sigh. "You shouldn't worry about something like that. I don't really mind you being a scientist or something else." he spoke, relieved.

"That's it?" spoke Whitley, shocked. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Yes. As a brother, It's my purpose to guide you. If you don't want to tell me about the reason behind it, then I won't ask." answered Kimimaro.

"How can you be so courageous?" Whitley asked after a second of silence.

Kimimaro simply looked at him.

"I mean, huntsman have a chance of dying every mission, so where does that courage come from?" Whitley asked. His eyes were narrowed, and his breath could be seen.

"Because we can save people. Even if a huntsman dies while fending off some grimm, he might give some time to innocents to flee. That's where we get our courage." explained Kimimaro, narrowing his eyes. "Of course people can be saved with a non-huntsman profession, but it's my personal decision to be one."

"I see." spoke Whitley, letting out a sigh. It was time to drop the subject. At least his brother didn't mind.

Pflaume found the book in the end.

 **Night**

It had been a few hours since Pflaume had left, and now it was time for dinner. Weiss and Whitley usually ate dinner with their father while Kimimaro usually ate dinner with their mother. It was a rare sight for the family to eat together.

Kimimaro went to his mother's door. He knocked it four times, opened the door, and stepped into the dark room, the lights turned off as usual. 'Right foot first.' he thought, as he did so. It was a simple habit that he had picked up from his mother.

"Mother, it's time for dinner." he spoke, after which he heard the usual, "Very well."

He waited outside her room for a few minutes, after which his mother exited the room.

There stood Reine Schnee, wearing a beautiful white dress, a neutral expression on her face. Kimimaro knew that it was merely a mask which hid her true expressions, but he would never comment on that.

"Let's leave. Klein and the other servants have prepared the meal." spoke Kimimaro, and his mother nodded.

During dinner, the older Schnee asked her son about school and his plans for the future.

"I am planning to go to Atlas Academy, while sister is planning to go to Beacon." he told her, a small smile on his face.

"Beacon? Why would she go in Vale?" his mother asked.

"It's because of father." answered Kimimaro, and his mother let out a sigh. "But, I believe she would grow better away from home as the heiress." he spoke, not wanting his mother to worry.

"I see." answered his mother, a small smile on her face. Perhaps she would be fine.

Kimimaro would never get tired of their talks.

"How was the dinner?" asked Reine.

"It was good." answered Kimimaro.

After that, the mother walked back to her room, a small bottle of wine in hand.

 **Midnight**

It was now midnight, and now Kimimaro was in the hidden Schnee family training room, along with Klein.

The training bots were smashed and broken, and Kimimaro stood at the centre, a few drops of blood at his feet. His gloves were off.

"Klein, time?" He asked, panting.

"Young Master Schnee, I think you should stop for the day. It's been about four minutes." spoke the butler, and Kimimaro nodded.

He was improving, and he couldn't wait to attend Atlas Academy.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Thus I've written the first chapter of this re-write. This will be different from the original, but I will reuse some of my OCs. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this. A reason why I decided to write a fanfic having Kimimaro is because these are rare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **One Year Later**

Kimimaro and his sister were returning from Hail Academy. They were joined by Whitley who started attending Hail a few months earlier, in the business course.

"Sister?" Kimimaro asked his sister.

His sister let out a sigh, then spoke, "Yes brother, I have made some good friends." She rolled her eyes.

Whitley let out a chuckle. It was his brother's habit to ask both this question every single week. He didn't mind, but sister did.

"That's nice to hear. Although I wanted to ask if you had told father about your decision." Kimimaro said.

"I haven't." Weiss said. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with this.

"You should, dear sister." spoke Whitley, a small smile on his face. "But do tell me, why do you wish to be a huntress, when you're the heiress?" he asked.

"You know the reason. I won't end up like mother." Weiss said, her eyes narrowed. "I'd rather be a huntress than a coward."

"Weiss. Don't think ill of mother." Kimimaro scolded his sister. "After all, she supports your decision."

"What? You told her?" Weiss exclaimed in surprise. Kimimaro gave her a nod.

"Why?" Weiss simply asked.

"Because she loves you." answered Kimimaro. Weiss was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"So! will you tell father?" asked Whitley. He completely supported his sister's decision. If she were to become a huntress, she could eventually lose interest in being the head of the SDC. Which would make him the heir.

She would be out of his way.

"I don't know." said Weiss, letting out a breath of air.

"I suggest you tell father today." spoke Kimimaro.

"I agree." said Whitley, smiling. "After all, you only have a few months left at Hail. It would be difficult if you were to bring it up later."

Weiss nodded, "I know." she spoke, burying her face in her hands. "I just need some time to think."

"Well, I believe you should tell him today. After all, you are the heiress." spoke Whitley, smiling.

"You're right.I'll tell him today." she smirked. "I am the heiress after all."

"Good." Whitley smiled.

"That's nice. But since you've decided to become a huntress, start acting like one." Kimimaro spoke, looking at Weiss, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brother's gaze unnerving her.

"You should not be prideful of your position. As it is unbecoming of a huntsman to do so." Kimimaro spoke, looking at his sister. "A huntsman's purpose of existence is to act as a shield for innocents."

"You're being harsh, treating them as tools. Besides, I was joking." spoke Weiss, looking outside.

"It's what I believe." Kimimaro said, ignoring her second sentence.

"I see, but weren't huntsmen guardians?" asked Whitley.

Kimimaro merely nodded.

"Well, I believe I should tell father." Whitley spoke, recieving a confused look from his sister.

"I can do it myself." spoke Weiss, determined to do so.

"Very well." Whitley sighed.

 **Jacques Schnee Office**

Jaques Schnee, SDC's president, was sitting behind his desk.

"So Jacques, are your children coming to Atlas Academy?" asked James Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas.

"Weiss and Kimimaro are. Whitley, however, will attend Icefall." answered Jacques, drinking a cup of coffee.

Klein had asked the headmaster if he wanted a drink, but he declined.

"I see. Well, Icefall has produced a number of great professionals." spoke Ironwood, recieving a nod.

They heard a knock, and Jacques allowed the person outside to come in.

"Nice to meet you, father, headmaster Ironwood." spoke Weiss, somewhat surprised to see Ironwood.

She gave them a polite bow.

"Miss Schnee! Nice to meet you." spoke Ironwood. He gave the younger Schnee a slight bow.

"If I may speak," Weiss started, receiving a nod from his father. "I wish to attend Beacon Academy."

"Oh. And why is that?" asked Jacques, narrowing his eyes. The huntsman academies had practically the same education, with a few differences of course.

"I'll grow better as an heiress outside of Atlas." Weiss said, looking down in respect.

She hoped he'd accept.

"I see. I'll consider it." Jacques Schnee said. How absurd, she'd grow better in this kingdom than any else. "You may leave."

The girl nodded and exited the room.

"Well, she does have a nice choice." Spoke Ironwood, thinking. He trusted Ozpin, and he knew Beacon wasn't worse than Atlas.

"Really now?" asked Jacques, raising his eyebrows. How could his daughter make a better choice than his?

"She'd get to meet different people. I thought that was apparent." spoke Ironwood, smiling. "Also she could get pampered here."

'I know, but she has to stay. She'd change otherwise.' Jacques thought, holding his chin.

"How about a test?" asked Ironwood, noticing his friend's somewhat troubled expression. "If she passes, she goes to Beacon, otherwise, she stays here."

"Very well." Jacques spoke.

Weiss was outside, and had heard everything. She smiled, unable to hide her happiness. Now she just had to tell her brothers.

Kimimaro and Whitley had been waiting for their sister in the library. She entered and told them the good news.

 **A Few Months Later**

 **Schnee Mansion**

In only a few months, came and went the final exams of Hail for Kimimaro and Weiss. Weiss still hadn't received any information about the 'test'. She was getting impatient.

In celebration for the end of their time at Hail, Kimimaro and Weiss had invited their friends to the mansion for a party of sorts.

Some of their friends chose the huntsman academies, while others chose Icefall, persuing other professions.

While they were talking, a butler walked up to Weiss.

"Yes?" she asked, obviously irked.

"Master Schnee wishes to talk to you. It could take a while." spoke the butler, "He'd understand if you don't wish to talk to him now, but I advise you to do so."

"The test?" asked Weiss, her eyes narrowed.

She received a nod from the man.

"I see." she spoke. She looked over to her friends, and spoke, "I'm afraid I'll be busy for some time. Enjoy your stay."

Her friends nodded and told her not to worry.

The butler led her outside. Kimimaro noticed but he didn't intervene.

A few minutes passed, and after asking a butler, he found out it was about her test.

He told Weiss's friends about it when they asked.

An hour later, after clearing his throat, a butler spoke, "Young Mistress Schnee has returned. She's currently resting in her room. She informed me to tell all of you to enjoy your stay."

"Did she pass?" Kimimaro asked, and the butler shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not know." he spoke.

"I see. May I see her?" he asked, and the butler shook his head.

"As I've told before, she's resting. It would be unwise to disturb her." the butler spoke, a neutral expression on his face.

Kimimaro nodded.

Another hour passed, and the twins' friends had left. Some wanted to stay, but when Kimimaro reminded them about Weiss, they too left. Kimimaro then walked over to his sister's room.

He opened the door, just a crack. After noticing his sister's sleeping figure, he closed it. He'd ask her in the morning.

 **The Next Day**

During breakfast time, he was sitting at the dining table, alone and waiting for his sister. Whitley had gone to school, and his parents ate alone.

The doors to the room opened and Weiss entered the room, smiling. "Good morning, brother." she spoke, unusually chipper

"Good morning. You're awfully cheerful today." Kimimaro said, smiling. He then noticed a scar running down her left eye. Worried, he spoke, "That scar.. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, this is nothing." she answered, her smile started to falter. "Well, it did sting for some time, but I passed." her smile returned.

"Good job." Kimimaro smiled. "You should tell mother." he continued.

Weiss's smile fell. "Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Because she's our mother. She supported your decision, and was worried." he answered. He then let out a sigh. "Why do you dislike mother, sister?"

Wiess let out a sigh. "I don't...Sh-she's a coward. She drinks almost regularly instead of facing father."

"I think you should see her before you leave for Vale." spoke Kimimaro, and she looked at him, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"That's still a week away, and I don't want to see her." Weiss spoke, sitting down as Klein put her breakfast in front of her. "Thank you, Klein."

"You should." Kimimaro said, as Klein put his breakfast as well. He thanked the butler, smiling.

"I don't want to, but you're going to bother me until I accept, right?" Weiss asked, letting out a sigh. She started eating.

"Correct. Mother would be happy to see you." Kimimaro smiled, as he too started eating.

They ate breakfast.

After breakfast, Kimimaro spoke, "Would you like to spar?"

"I guess." answered Weiss. She had nothing better to do.

 **Training Room**

The twins entered the un-hidden training room. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster in her left hand, pointing it towards her brother.

Kimimaro stood in front of her, with his sword, Zweck. It was seemingly a simple broadsword with a much darker tip in the shape of a diamond.

"Remember sister, no dust and no semblance." Kimimaro spoke, and Weiss nodded. They had decided on something.

If Weiss won, he would stop 'bothering' her, but if he won, she would have to see their mother.

Weiss charged at him, perhaps intending to finish this in a single strike. Kimimaro merely waited.

Both knew how the other fought.

When Myrtenaster came near, he swung Zweck, intent on parrying her blade away. Instead of stabbing him as he thought, she suddenly pulled back, a feint.

She stabbed at him once more, intent on ending this, only for Kimimaro to successfully parry her blade away.

Holding his sword near his sister, he spoke, "I win."

Weiss let out a sigh. "You only won because I didn't use my semblance." she spoke.

Kimimaro gave her a nod. "True, but I still won." he smiled.

"Fine." Weiss said.

 **Night**

Weiss waited for her mother to come to the dining table. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down.

The doors opened, revealing Kimimaro and Reine Schnee.

The woman looked at Weiss, and eyes merely widened. "Nice to meet you, dear daughter." she spoke. She didn't look at Weiss as she sat down.

"Nice to meet you as well, mother." spoke Weiss, trying her best to sound respectful.

"Why are you here?" asked her mother, perhaps she was curious.

"I passed. I'll go to Vale in a week." Weiss answered.

"I see." answered her mother. "Good."

Weiss let out a breath. This was going nowhere.

After they ate dinner, Weiss stood up. "Thank you for dinner. Goodnight." She spoke, leaving the dining room.

After she had left, Reine Schnee spoke, "Why didn't you tell me Weiss was going to visit?"

"I wanted her to at least meet you before she left. I was afraid you wouldn't come." answered Kimimaro. "I apologize it ended like this."

"Don't. I know it's my fault." spoke the mother, a rueful smile on her face.

 **Two Weeks Later**

The week went by swiftly and Weiss departed for Vale to attend Beacon. A week after she left, Kimimaro went to Atlas, to start his life as a huntsman in training.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize it took so long. The reviews:**

 **The Baz - Thank you for your review.**

 **Greer123 - Thanks.**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thanks. This fic will mainly focus on Kimimaro and his team. I've already decided on his team, so I'm sorry. As for Weiss, she probably will be..**

 **Goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Atlas Academy**

Kimimaro stood before the gates of Atlas Academy. With a small smile on his face, he called Pflaume on his scroll, only for his friend to complain.

It was early in morning, so he expected him to do so.

Slightly disappointed, the boy entered.

He was wearing a white coat over a light lavender dress shirt. He had light grey dress pants and wore his white gloves. His clothes gave off an air of nobility.

He was carrying two cases, one held his weapon, the other, dust.

He couldn't see many people in the courtyard. Some, his seniors he assumed, were doing their morning jogs, while the few others were sitting on benches, talking on their scrolls.

He paid them no mind, and entered the main building. While walking through the hallway, his eyes fell upon a large board, presenting the names of new students, including his own.

SCHNEE, KIMIMARO - LOCKER: 127 - ROLL NO. :XXX

The boy smiled. He then walked over to the locker room and put his cases into his locker. As expected, there was Atlas Academy's uniform present within. Closing his locker, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked over and saw a girl almost as tall as him. She had bright hazel eyes and her brown hair reached her shoulders. She wore a short green jacket with a tan lining, and dark blue pants. She was carrying three cases.

"Yes?" Kimimaro asked.

"Could you help me look for my locker? I'm kinda lost." she spoke, somewhat embarrased. "I'm looking for 233."

Kimimaro pointed her in the direction of the locker. "It's over there."

"Thanks a lot!" she smiled. "I'm Aquila Yucca by the way." she spoke as she started walking away.

I see..." Kimimaro spoke. Without anything to do, he decided look around the academy.

What a strange girl.

 **Courtyard**

Kimimaro started walking through the courtyard. On the way, he spoke with a few seniors who congratulated him for being accepted. Passing in front of the student dormitories, he saw the empty first year dormitory, other ones reserved for the seniors, and for the other academy's students.

While walking, a second year called him.

She had short orange hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple red shirt and black pants, along with black finger-less gloves.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice neutral.

"Well, I need your help." she smiled sheepishly.

The boy raised his eyebrows.

Had they met before?

 _Déjà vu._

The girl was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"Ikami, stop trying to pester the first years." spoke a dark skinned girl with short navy blue hair. She wore the uniform and had a blue beret. She then looked at Kimimaro and spoke, "Please forgive her if she disturbed you." her voice, monotone.

"Oh come on! Don't ruin my fun, Ciel." Ikami spoke, acting as if she had been betrayed.

The other girl, Ciel, apparently ignored her, and gave him a bow. "Please, enjoy your stay at Atlas."

Kimimaro gave them a nod, and walked inside. More strange people.

 **Inside**

He finally got some time to relax, so he sat down and started reading a book.

He had barely read a page when he got interrupted.

Great.

"So, you're here as well. Schnee." spoke a dark-skinned boy. He wore a dark vest over an untucked white shirt. On his legs, he wore dark dress pants over his silver shoes.

He wore sunglasses (in Atlas of all places) and loose tie was present around his collar.

"Can I help you?" asked Kimimaro, his eyes narrowed.

"I just have a question." the boy spoke with a thin smile. "I take your pretty good with dust, right?"

"I believe so, although my sister is better with it." answered Kimimaro truthfully.

"Yeah, well my dad was pretty amazing himself. Had a great shop of his own, until your father's company ran him out of business." the dark-skinned boy spoke, scowling.

"I see." Kimimaro said, and started reading.

"Hey! Don't ignore me." spoke the other boy, huffing.

"I just don't see how this concerns me. I'm here to become a huntsman, nothing else." spoke Kimimaro, his eyes on his book. "My sister on the other hand, wants to inherit or 'earn' the business."

"Tch. At least I strived to come here, Schnee." spoke the dark-skinned boy, walking away.

Kimimaro ignored him and continued reading.

So did he.

A few minutes later, someone interrupted his reading once more.

Not again.

"Are you really going to read at a time like this?" asked a boy with white hair gadating into black. He had fair skin and black eyes. He wore a dark purple jacket, unbuttoned to show a plain black shirt underneath, over dark pants and black calf high combat boots with purple stripes.

"Kelvin, it's nice to meet you here." Kimimaro greeted, his eyes back on his book.

Which was yanked away by the other boy. "Like I said, you shouldn't read your books here. No one's interested in a boring person."

"Really now?" asked Kimimaro "That's rather strange. People should be drawn towards the strong." he gave a small smile.

Kelvin let out a sigh. "There you again, speaking like an old man. Either way, Ikuinen should be here soon, so let's look for him."

Kimimaro got up, knowing he couldn't stop Kelvin.

"You should talk to people instead of reading books." he spoke. He looked around, "Like that guy with the loose tie, or that girl ove-"

He was about to continue, when Kimimaro interrupted him, "Don't get distracted."

"My bad." Kelvin looked back, smiling, a purple cross in his eyes. He looked at Kimimaro and let out a sigh, "Stop thinking about that book. I'll give it back."

Kimimaro merely nodded.

In a moment, they saw the familiar mop of dark green hair.

"Ikuinen!" Kelvin said, catching said person's attention.

Ikuinen turned and looked at them. He had cool blue eyes and wore a mask which covered the bottom half of his face. It had a knob on one of its sides. His thick white jacket was buttoned up, and he wore dark green pants over grey combat boots.

"Kimimaro, Kelvin. It's very nice to meet you here." he spoke politely, his voice slightly muffled.

Kimimaro and Kelvin greeted him.

Just one person left.

" _Will all first year students please report to the auditorium?_ " they heard a woman's voice over the intercom.

They started to walk towards the location, but stopped when they heard a voice.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." spoke Pflaume, stopping to regain his breath. He wore a dark blue long coat over a dark red shirt. He had tan pants, grey combat boots and grey gloves.

"Let"s not be late." said Kimimaro, and the others nodded.

 **Auditorium**

The Headmaster, James Ironwood, had started his speech when they entered the auditorium.

"All of you children have chosen a life that will put you into danger every single day going forwards. You have decided to serve humanity, acting as guardians and helping people in need. As you all know, you have chosen a noble profession, be proud of it. That said, your strength and determination alone won't be enough. This is the place where you'll be molded into true guardians."

After his short speech, the headmaster stepped back and a woman spoke into the mic. She had long quill grey hair, had a friendly smile and wore a white business suit.

"You children will gather in the ballroom for tonight. Make sure you look at your initiation centre numbers for tomorrow. Be prepared for tomorrow." the woman said, after which the students started talking.

"Well, that was a nice speech." spoke Kelvin, a small smile on his face. His friends merely nodded.

"I say we check our lockers for tomorrow." Kimimaro spoke.

"Come on, we'll check 'em out later, besides, let's talk some people." Kelvin said.

Kimimaro let out a sigh. "It's only going to take us a few minutes."

"I agree with Kelvin." spoke Ikuinen. "Wouldn't it resemble an actual mission that way?"

"Well-" Kimimaro was about to speak, but Pflaume interrupted him.

"Well, why don't you check our lockers for us? That way we can both things at the same time." he spoke, a smirk on his face.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Give me your locker numbers."

Kimimaro went over to the locker room and checked the lockers. A few other students were present who had the same idea he had. Coincidentally, he was with Ikuinen, and Pflaume was with Kelvin.

When he returned, he saw his friends joined by other people.

He greeted them, they weren't so bad.

Although, he doubted they'd succeed Initiation.

But appearances could be deceiving.

Night came swiftly as they spoke. Dinner was provided by the cafeteria as expected. After telling his friends about their locker numbers, he sat down to finish at least one of his books.

Finally, some time.

He finished his book without any interruptions and was glad. Most people were asleep when he did so, including his friends. After putting his book away, he set down his sleeping bag and let sleep consume him.

 **The Next Day**

Kimimaro woke up, refreshed. Most of the other students had waken up by this point. Looking towards his scroll, he decided to go on a morning walk. Which would've been uneventful, if not for Pflaume.

"I can't believe we're actually here." spoke Pflaume, smiling.

Kimimaro nodded. "I see. I hope we will be on the same team."

"Me too 'marrow." spoke Pflaume, smirking.

Kimimaro sighed. "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"When I forget your semblance." answered his friend. "In other words, never."

Kimimaro rolled his eyes. He had disliked that nickname, but it had grown on him.

"But, I won't go easy on you if we're not."

Kimimaro smiled back.

When they returned inside, breakfast had started. Luckily they were just on time.

After an hour, they heard an announcement.

" _Initiation for first year students will begin in thirty minutes. Please be prepared._ " spoke the woman from yesterday.

Kimimaro looked at his friends and spoke, "Good luck." he smiled,.

They nodded and said the same to him.

The boys went to the locker room to retrieve their weapons, and walked toward their initiation centres.

When Kimimaro and Ikuinen arrived at their's, they could see a few students already gathered. A man with short spiky apricot hair stood, waiting. He had a large scar running down his face. He wore a copper coloured business suit.

Kimimaro had Zweck and a shield gauntlet on his left hand, which held dust canisters at the wrist.

Ikuinen held two tonfa blades in each hand, probably powered with dust.

The 'centre' was on a cliff, with a small destroyed city below.

Kimimaro could recognize that girl from yesterday, Aquila Yucca, who waved at him, alongside two boys whom he had seen yesterday.

The girl had a sniper rifle strapped to her back, along with two stilettos on her waist.

One of the boys had silver hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing light armour and wore gauntlets, all white and lined with blue. His blue pants were wide near the bottom, almost hiding his feet.

The other had short black hair which gradated into blond. He also wore light armour, though his was red lined with gold. He had a scabbard strapped to his waist, his weapon. His pants were similar to the ones worn by civilians of the Nations.

In a few minutes other students arrived, and the man started speaking.

"Welcome to centre 5, I'll be seeing you kids here. You'll need to get back up here from the city down there, along with a partner or two." the man spoke, grinning. "Any questions?"

"Yes." spoke the boy who wore red armour. "How will we be going down there?"

The man smirked. "Glad you asked! Just wait for him to come. I hope none of you are afraid of heights."

The boy nodded.

In a few minutes, the air in front of them distorted and became a pitch black hole. Out of this hole, an old man with short black hair appeared, wearing a black business suit.

"Good luck children." he spoke, after which a the same black hole consumed the students.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Here's chapter three, with Kimimaro now at Atlas, along with the introduction of a few new and old characters. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Onto the reviews:**

 **Junior VB - Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest - I know, right?**

 **Slaggedfire - It is!**

 **Joker555888 - I think his semblance is confirmed this chapter.**

 **Greer123 - Of course he is.**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thank you! Icefall doesn't make huntsmen, it make other professionals, like doctors, botanists. etc**

 **Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:I don't own Naruto or Rwby.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Initiation Centre No. 5**

They were falling.

Kimimaro felt the air beat against him as he did so.

This would've been fatal, but it seemed they were teleported near buildings.

He swiped at the roof of one with Zweck, its dark glowing tip detaching.

As soon as it hit the wall, it created a dark explosion.

Debris was thrown outwards, which started floating. A dark glow surrounded them.

Using them as platforms, he made his way to the roof, securing his footing.

Had he fell, he'd most likely survive. It would hurt, but his aura would protect him. With an unknown number of grimm below, it would've been a bad idea.

Pushing a button on Zweck's hilt, the tip got pulled back, and was reattached. Compared to others' weapons, his was simpler. The tip was made of dust conductive metal, and was attached internally by a similar thick wire. In other words, Zweck could be used as a broadsword and as a long-range flail.

Now that he thought, the old man back there looked somewhat familiar.

The boy started going down the stairs, a fleeting gaze on the floors. They had probably been abandoned a few decades ago. He hoped this was done by Atlas Academy.

He forced himself out of these thoughts and reached the dark ground floor.

Unfortunately, the lack of light hid the grimm. It would be risky to get out in the open, though it would be safer than inside. Deciding on this, Kimimaro started making his way outside.

He heard a deep growl.

He turned back, Zweck pointed at the many red eyes in the darkness.

He walked backwards, slowly. The creatures of darkness saw it as a challange.

In a moment, one lept towards him with bared fangs.

With an upward slice, Kimimaro killed it. The others soon lept as well.

Kimimaro jumped backwards, slicing the grimm that came close. When he had almost made it outside, two lept at him. He cut through one, but the other bit down on his right forearm, pushing him outside.

Kimimaro fell, the grimm still biting down. Taking Zweck in his left hand, he stabbed through the grimm, killing it.

Before another one could leap at him, he heard a loud bang and felt something whizz past his ear.

A bullet killed a grimm about to attack.

Kimimaro stood up, and looked at the grimm before it disappeared. It looked like a large raccoon, though its spine protruded outwards, a procyon.

"I had it under control." the boy spoke. He heard a familiar voice.

"Well, it looked you were in trouble. Those things can be pretty nasty."

Kimimaro looked over to see Aquila Yucca. She smirked at him.

They both greeted each other, and started walking towards the centre. In a few minutes, they came across Ikuinen, and his partner.

Ikuinen had transformed his tonfas into a bow, while the girl held a pair of nunchucks.

The girl had red-orange hair done up in four pig tails and green eyes. She wore a light blue ski jacket and a pink combat mini-skirt over dark purple leggings. She also had a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees.

Her boots were rather raised from the ground, perhaps it had something to do with her semblance.

"Is this the friend you were talking about?" she asked, 'skating' towards him, a thin trail of rainbow coloured liquid behind her.

"I was talking about Kelvin, this is Kimimaro." answered Ikuinen.

Kimimaro gave her a nod.

"Well that's a strange name." spoke the cat faunas, circling around him. "Your outfit isn't half-bad though."

Kimimaro opened his mouth to speak, but Aquila spoke.

"It must've been a pre-war one."

"You are correct. It was given to me by my grandfather." spoke Kimimaro. "And, thank you for the compliment."

Ikuinen was about to speak, though before he could do so, he was interrupted by an inhuman roar.

"Let's find it and kill it." spoke Aquilla, smiling.

"Not a wise decision. It's best if we make our way back to-" Kimimaro started speaking, but another roar interrupted him.

"I'm pretty sure it's between us and the centre." spoke the cat faunas. "I agree with her, let's kill it." she gave a playful smile.

"Sorry Neon, but I agree with him. He's pretty smart with this stuff." spoke Ikuinen, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Kimimaro gave him a smile.

Suddenly, they heard a number of growls from behind them.

They looked back and saw a few grimm. Most were proycon along with some dirus, a species of grimm which resembled beowolves. However, these were quadruped and more bulky.

They were perhaps curious of the roar, but now, they found some prey.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. It would be unwise to go towards the grimm. A large number of huntsmen died this way.

"Everyone who has ranged weapons, keep them at bay. We should retreat." Kimimaro spoke.

As soon as he said so, the grimm charged at them.

Aquila pointed her rifle and started shooting. The few which didn't get hit met their end by Neon, who sliced through them with her nunchucks which glowed a light shade of green.

A dirus slashed at her, causing her to gasp.

She dodged in the nick of time, and fell to its side.

The grimm's claw came downwards, hitting the rainbow coloured liquid.

It struggled to remove it.

An arrow found its way to its skull, killing it.

"Neon, are you-" Ikuinen started speaking.

"I'm fine!" Neon said, smiling.

"Let's not wait any longer." spoke Kimimaro. "We should go through the buildings."

"I think we should go through the open." Aquila suggested, making Kimimaro look at her with narrowed eyes.

"What? It'll be safer." she responded.

"This path will be-" Kimimaro started speaking, but was interrupted.

"Well, she has a point, but I agree with you." spoke Neon, smiling.

"You just want to kill grimm." spoke Ikuinen, giving her a blank look. "Kimimaro, your path's more dangerous compared to hers." he continued.

"So! Let's go through the open." spoke Aquila. Kimimaro and Neon followed reluctantly.

A few minutes passed, and they came across what used to be the city square.

They saw the source of the roars.

It threw the boy with mostly black hair, wearing red armour which covered his shoulders, most of his thorax and his knees. The armour was lined with gold and over a dark shirt and dark pants. He had a scimitar in his left hand, having streaks of red and yellow.

Neon gave her hand to help him up, but he swatted it away.

"Don't touch me, you filthy faunus." he spoke harshly, helping himself up.

Before Neon could protest, another boy made his way in front of them, landing rather gracefully.

His silver hair reached his shoulders, and his white armour covered most of his body, except for the head. It was lined with blue and he had gauntlets and iron boots.

The large grimm had four large pawed feet, with bones protruding outwards. It's body resembled that of a large alpha dirus, but it had two heads, each glaring at the children. An orthrus, but it also had a nine eyed mask right between the heads.

It charged, faster than they had thought.

Fortunately, everyone evaded its attack. Aquila and Ikuinen jumped further back and started attacking it with bullets and arrows, each exploding upon contact.

This only had a small effect on the beast. It inhaled air and roared at them, shooting two large compressed balls of air.

Everyone dodged it, but the beast found an opportunity to strike.

It swiped at Kimimaro with one of its paws.

The boy couldn't dodge in time and tried blocking it with his shield gauntlet. It had little effect as it pushed the boy roughly onto the ground.

Before it could could crush him, the black haired boy swiped with his scimitar which appeared to be aflame.

It managed to hurt the beast as it cried out.

The white haired zoomed past the others and delivered a harsh kick to one of it's heads, pushing it back.

Kimimaro got up and slashed at the grimm, Zweck's tip glowing a pale red.

The grimm growled.

Three arrows found their way to the grimm, though two of them hit their targets. These were followed by a bullet.

One managed to hit the grimm just below the nine eyed mask, and it roared. The bullet hit the middle mask, casing it to stumble back.

It pulled its heads close, hiding the middle mask, and let out a howl.

Suddenly a small number of lesser grimm entered the area.

Some came between it and the children. They ran towards them while the orthrus stayed.

With a few swipes of her red glowing nunchucks, Neon charged, leaving a rainbow coloured trail, trapping the other grimm.

These were killed by Aquila and Ikuinen.

A large two headed snake slithered between the 'orthrus' and the children, a lesser taijitu.

Before it could strike, something unexpected happened.

The 'orthrus' crushed it at the middle, separating the two halves. The grimm writhed, though before it could disappear, a few tentacles shot out of betwwen the heads.

In an instant, the snakes were pulled towards the beast. After a few seconds of grotesque sounds, the 'orthrus' stood, healed and now with two snakes as tails.

It charged. Everyone dodged but it grabbed the silver haired boy and flung him away.

"Ikuinen, snakes." spoke Kimimaro, "Aquila-" The girl cut him off.

"Got it!" she shot a barrage of bullets at the beast, but these only angered it further.

"Let me try!" Neon spoke, rushing ahead.

She jumped and kicked at the grimm, the rainbow liquid splashed onto its legs.

It roared at her, throwing her back.

Kimimaro threw an ice dust canister at it, which exploded, impaling it.

The explosion was bigger than he expected, though.

"Left head." spoke the black haired boy.

He ran towards the grimm, a pale yellow glow surrounding him. As he got near, he swiped his sword towards the right neck.

Before the other head could attack him, three arrows found their way to the grimm. One landed on the left mask, while the other two cut into the snakes.

The scimitar did little, the grimm's hide being thick. With a roar of valour, he sliced through the neck, his sword crackling with fire and lightning.

Kimimaro charged and shot Zweck's tip towards the left head.

He missed, but it hit the grimm below the neck. Running away from it, he tried to pull it back.

In an instant, a bullet found its way right in the middle of the now exposed mask.

The grimm let out a roar, but an arrow hit the same spot, and burst into flames. With a shriek, the grimm burst into smoke, leaving the children alone in the square.

The glow from around the black haired boy vanished, and he spoke, "You aren't half as bad as I thought, faunus." he spoke. He then checked on his friend, who wasn't much hurt.

Fortunately, they didn't encounter many grimm on the way back.

 **Atlas Academy**

 **Auditorium**

They had returned to the academy, and now it was time for the creation of teams.

"Barium Admin, Natrium Khloros, Osamel Pisen and Safyed Tvarit" spoke Headmaster Ironwood, and the children walked up to the stage.

The black haired boy from initiation was Barium, the one with silver hair being Safyed.

They were joined by a girl and a boy.

The girl had short white hair and dark eyes. She wore a tan bodice over a dark grey dress shirt with a combat skirt. She wore light grey leggings and pale green boots.

The boy had short silky black hair and wore a turquoise scarf. He had strange eyes and wore a short grey cloak over a dark blue shirt. He wore dark pants and black boots.

"Your team will safeguard the rights of innocents. From this day onward, you will be known as team BOSN (Boson), led by Barium Admin."

The four bowed, and left the stage.

"Flynt Coal, Ikuinen Zalias , Kelvin Khene , and Neon Katt." the children walked up to the stage.

"You will be put on a team that will give innocents hope. From this day onward, you will be know as team FNKI (Funky), led by Flynt Coal."

They bowed in respect, with Neon and Kelvin having wide smiles.

"Last but not least, Aquila Yucca, Kimimaro Schnee, Pflaume Yedonesis, and Neluna Chand." The children walked up to the stage.

Neluna had long navy blue hair and wore purple tinted round glasses over her dark eyes. She wore a short purple mantle over a blue sweatshirt with a purple combat skirt. She had dark leggings and black combat boots.

"Your team with shelter innocents. From this onward, you will be known as team KNPY (Canopy), led by Kimimaro Schnee."

The children bowed. Now, they were officially huntsmen in training.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Chapter four is here! With new characters and grimm. Also, everyone on team BOSN is based on folktales. Onto the reviews:**

 **Slaggedfire - Thank you and don't worry!**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thanks, and sorry about the slow updates..**

 **Greer123 - Well, he's just another student there, so we'll see.**

 **JustSk8n - Thank you! And these stories really are rare.**

 **Vesta Goddess of the Hearth - Here you go! :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Atlas Academy**

After the initiation ceremony, the now huntsmen-in-training were told to get some rest. The teams had rooms assigned to them, with KNPY, BOSN and FNKI's rooms placed nearby.

Kimimaro wanted the team to properly know each other, but they were tired.

He woke up to the sound of his alarm, early in the morning.

The room had four one-man beds along with side tables. Their luggage was present near the door.

He got ready for the day, and after changing into the uniform, made his way to the door.

A yawn stopped him.

"Wha-" spoke Neluna, putting one her glasses. "What time is it?" she spoke, getting up hurriedly.

"Five a.m." spoke Kimimaro.

Neluna let out a sigh. "Thank God. I though we were late the first day."

"We won't." Kimimaro spoke, smiling.

The yawned and got up. "Would you mind if I took a walk with you?"

"No. Don't take long." Kimimaro spoke as he walked out of the room.

In a few minutes, Neluna exited the room wearing the uniform. She also wore a white scarf.

"You can got back to sleep if you want." Kimimaro spoke, walking.

Neluna followed him. "I can't sleep once I've woken up." she spoke, sighing.

The two walked around the Academy, talking about their opportunities, fighting styles and other things.

They surprisingly got along well.

Neluna had came from Western Mistral and was knowledgeable on dust.

Though she liked tea, he preferred coffee.

"Why not Haven?" he asked her.

The girl smiled. "It had something to do with my family. My father and brothers are, well, overprotective." she yawned. "Excuse me, I wouldn't have enjoyed myself under that pressure. Also, the fact that Atlas is so high, I can't wait to see the stars."

"Your Exilium, it needs a little bit of work."

"Oh? Well, it's not my mother tongue, so you can at least expect that."

It was compulsory for a huntsman to know different languages, or at least the four major ones. If he couldn't do so, it would be better to know some important words at least.

Neluna gave him small smile. "I knew someone from Atlas. She taught me a bit." she spoke.

"You had a nice teacher." spoke Kimimaro. "I've learned all four major languages to become a true huntsman." he continued.

Neluna looked at him, eyebrows raised. "That's... That's impressive. How long..?"

"Two years." spoke Kimimaro, smiling. _"I think I'm good."_ he spoke in Mistral's main language, Soulis.

The girl laughed. _"Not bad."_ her's was much more refined than him.

When the two returned, Pflaume and Aquila had woken up and had changed into their uniforms.

"So, where were you two?" Aquila asked, smirking.

"A walk." Kimimaro spoke.

"Could've woken me up." spoke Pflaume. "It seems you've forgotten me now we have girls on our team." he continued, pretending to be hurt.

"You didn't set up an alarm." Kimimaro spoke, "I thought you would be tired after yesterday's initiation."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm pretty sure I fought more grimm than you." Pflaume spoke, smirking.

"You fought a cluster of Cyclo-spiders. We fought an Orthrus." Kimimaro replied. 'A fake one.'

"Did you really?" Pflaume asked, narrowing his eyes.

Aquila nodded, "Yup! Though Kimimaro was just a distraction. I was the one who killed it." She smirked at Kimimaro, who rolled his eyes.

"Nice!" spoke Pflaume. "I'm guessing you fight at a long range."

Aquila whistled, "You're almost right. So, how did you know?"

"It happens when you have a lot of time on your hands." spoke Pflaume, smiling.

"Your semblance?" Neluna asked, narrowing her eyes.

Pflaume laughed nervously. "Nah, my semblance's not that great." he spoke.

"I believe it looks beautiful." spoke Kimimaro. "Don't be like this."

Pflaume looked up and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. We can't have two old men on this team. Although, I won't call it that."

"I don't act like an old man." spoke Kimimaro, narrowing his eyes, and ignoring his last sentence.

Pflaume laughed. "Sorry about that. I'll tell you about it when I want to." he told Neluna, ignoring his friend.

"I understand." Neluna gave him a small smile. "I used to dislike mine, but it grew on me."

"I believe-Why don't we start our first mission?" spoke Kimimaro suddenly.

"Mission?" spoke Neluna.

Pflaume smirked at Kimimaro, "What is it, 'marrow?"

"We need to unpack and-" Kimimaro spoke.

"You're calling that a mission?" Aquila laughed. "You're too excited to be a huntsman, huh?"

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. This made Aquila laugh even more.

"O-okay. Let's begin." spoke Neluna, smiling.

After thirty minutes they had unpacked and decorated the room, and now it was time for breakfast.

 **Cafeteria**

They took their breakfast and talked to some familiar faces.

"So, you actually passed, Schnee." spoke Flynt Coal, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course. Pflaume told me about your fighting style. It's unique." spoke Kimimaro. "I would like to spar against you."

Flynt smiled. "I would love to do that. You should prepare yourself for today's combat class."

"A fake Orthrus, huh?" spoke Kelvin. "How bad was it? Oh, and nice pants, didn't knew they allowed these."

"I'd call it a class E. It was no match for us!" spoke Safyed, smirking. "And thanks."

The silver haired boy wore the same type of pants as yesterday's.

"You were thrown away and knocked out." spoke Barium blankly. "I was the one who cut one of his heads off." he continued.

"Hey, they didn't need to know that." spoke Safyed smiling.

"Oh, like you did something! Aquila's the one who killed it" spoke Neon, smirking.

"I wasn't talking to you, faunus." spoke Barium.

"Oh, is _Prince_ Barium feeling inferior?" spoke the white haired girl, Natrium. She smirked.

"Silence." spoke Barium, glaring.

Natrium started laughing. Everyone else stopped talking.

"Prince?" asked Kimimaro.

Barium glared at him. "It does not matter."

"You see-" Natrium was about to speak, when Barium interrupted her.

"I told you to forget about it." Barium glared at her.

"N-now now, let's get along." spoke Osamel. A purple magic circle was present around his pupils.

Before Natrium could tell them, the bell rang.

 **Grimm Studies**

The teams rushed to their classroom. Most of the students were already present.

After a few minutes, no one came.

"I expected Atlas' staff to be aware of the time." spoke Barium sighing.

"Loosen up, prince." spoke Natrium, smirking.

Barium glared at her.

As soon as he said so, the old man from yesterday appeared.

"Youngsters, don't have patience." he spoke as he walked towards the seat with the help of a cane.

He had dark eyes, black hair and a beard. He wore a black coat and black pants.

He sat down and let out a sigh.

"Students, I will be teaching you Grimm Studies from today. My name is Sagittarus Astare." he spoke.

The students listened.

"To begin, let us ask, what are grimm?" he spoke. "Throughout history, man has tried to answer it multiple times: hatred incarnates, supernatural beings, et cetera. However, what is important is how to deal with them. Though I believe you already know this, or think you do so."

"Now, let us start chapter one: Origins. Like I have said before, we know quite little about these monsters." he spoke. "However, man has always written about them, which grimmlogists have studied."

"Now, remember to note down what I will say." he spoke. "The definition of Grimm Historia is..."

 **History**

The next lecture was History.

A plump teacher came into the room. She had long brandy rose coloured hair which was a darker copper at the top. She wore a beige overcoat over dress pants with the same color.

"Hello students." she spoke, smiling. "I hope you are prepare to learn about Remnant's history. My name is Jovia Erendiz." she continued.

After introductions, she spoke once more.

"Now, let's begin with chapter one: The Beginning Of Society."

She pointed towards Sanus on the map behind her. "According to many religions and fossil evidence, it is thought that humanity originated from the area of present-time Paucus Arbutum. It explains why our ancestors evolved bipedalism."

"Now, open page number 3.."

 **Dust Studies  
**

The teacher for Dust Studies was the woman from yesterday, who spoke after the Headmaster's speech.

She had long quill grey hair and wore a manatee colored business suit.

She walked around the room, "A particular dust crystal will not behave properly in the presence of even the smallest amount of impurity." she explained. "For example,"

Loading a small dust crystal into an intricate pistol, she shot near a student who had dozed off.

The teacher's name was Cytherea Montes, and she was well known around the Academy for her teaching method.

The crystal just missed Aquila's head, and hit the wall near the dozing student.

The resulting explosion woke the student up, who looked around.

"Hey kid! What was the crystal's composition?" the teacher asked.

The student stuttered. "F-fire?" he spoke.

"Wrong." spoke the teacher. "If it was fire dust, it would've just burned."

The student looked around in confusion.

The teacher let out a sigh. "If you don't want to be a huntsman, leave my class." she spoke, looking at the student with narrowed eyes.

"Now, the correct answer was fire dust." she smirked when she saw the student's face. "With wind dust as a minor impurity. Pay attention to my lecture."

 **Combat**

They had combat class after lunch.

The teacher was the apricot haired man from yesterday. He now wore a bronze coloured breastplate over a brown gambeson. He also wore spaulders and faulds, all with the same colour. He wore dark combat pants and held a sizable double headed battle axe.

The teacher's name was Arsius Valles, and he wore a big grin.

"Nice work students!" he spoke as two students left the small arena. "Next." he continued.

The screen behind the arena chose two random students, Pflaume Yedonesis and Osamel Pisen.

Both walked up the arena and faced one another. Pflaume dual wielded two wide blades, while Osamel only had a flute.

"Ready?" Pflaume asked smirking.

The other boy, gasped softly. "Y-yeah." He placed his lips on the flute's lip plate.

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Begin!"

Pflaume charged at Osamel, swiping at him with one of his blades.

The other boy didn't move, rather he played a low note.

Before Pflaume's blade could touch him, it stopped, as if it had cut into something.

Pflaume narrowed his eyes and thrust his other blade towards the other boy.

This time the boy gasped, and played a high note before it could touch him.

This time, Pflaume was knocked quite far back, his blades still with him.

Pflaume got up and glared at his opponent.

He charged once more, and swiped the same way. His blade was blocked.

But just before Osamel could play the high note, his other blade transformed into a shotgun.

Osmale's eyes widened.

Pflaume shot point black, and Osamel fell, his aura fell into the red zone.

"Enough." the teacher spoke. "That was a nice match, but both of you have some issues to work on. Pisen, you only used your semblance, you need to forge yourself a weapon in case of emergencies. Yedonesis, you didn't use your semblance at all. You can come to me if you any problems."

"Next!" teacher spoke, and the two left the stage.

"Your semblance was pretty cool." Pflaume spoke, "No hard feelings, right?"

Osamel gave him a nervous laugh. "Th-thank you. Oh, and you were good." he smiled.

After Combat Class they had a few more lectures, and classes ended at roughly four thirty.

They didn't receive any homework for the first day, so the students had enjoyed themselves by going to the library, to the professors for advice or by going to the main city nearby.

 **KNPY Room**

They returned at after sunset.

Kimimaro, Pflaume and Aquila started writing letters, while Neluna read a book.

Kimimaro had received a letter from Weiss this morning, who wrote about her new team, RWBY.

Kimimaro wrote her one back. As per their agreement, they only shared their teammates' last names and their first impressions of them.

He know Pflaume had wrote one to his family.

He didn't ask who Aquila wrote to.

"Hey, Neluna. We're going to the post office. Want to come?" Pflaume asked, smiling.

"Sure." Neluna put down her book and smiled.

Team KNPY locked the door and left for the post office.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 5 which has information about their first day at the Academy.**

 **Notes:**

 **Exilium: Major language spoken throughout Solitas (the continent on which Atlas is located).**

 **Grimmlogist: A person who scientifically studies grimm.**

 **Grimm Historia: History of Grimm**

 **Paucus Arbutum: Latin for a few trees. Based on the savannah hypothesis. The area is present in the middle of Sanus, a little far from Vale and Vacou.  
**

 **Now to the reviews:**

 **merendinoemiliano - Here's another chapter and thanks for your review.  
**

 **Greer123 - Of course, he had to have one.  
**

 **Slaggedfire - Kimimaro was born with a new body, into a family that preferred business. He learned about combat in this world from Winter, but he had less time to train than his previous life. He has a family which cares for him, as a person. While in his previous one, he was locked up in a cage and only let out during fights.  
**

 **Matemeo3- Thank you for your review. He's less stronger as he had less time to train, and had a family which cared for him, as a person. The same reason goes for him being friendlier, he has a caring family. In his previous life, (as far as I think) he wanted to be of use to others. Under Orochimaru, he found purpose. And know, he believes being a true huntsman is his purpose.  
**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Atlas Academy**

It had been about three months since they had started attending Atlas, with only about two more left until the end of the first semester.

Kimimaro had received a letter from Weiss a few weeks before, her team and few others had gone to Forever Fall. He liked the pictures, and he sent them home.

That had been a minor trip, and she was probably studying ahead.

The final test for a semester would decide whether they had learned everything or not, and it was at the end of the weeks left.

Right now, they were at a table in the cafeteria, taking breakfast.

"I'm so excited about the final." spoke Kelvin, grinning.

"We know. You said the same thing yesterday, and the day before that." spoke Barium, rolling his eyes. "It is also months away, just calm down"

"Hey, let me have my fun, _prince_." Kelvin spoke, smirking.

Barium let out a deep sigh.

"It grew on you, didn't it?" Kimimaro spoke.

Barium shook his head. "It's less annoying if I ignore it."

Before Natrium could speak, Osamel spoke.

"S-so! Are you all ready.. for the final?" he asked.

The others agreed, some being more enthusiastic than others.

Barium just rolled his eyes.

"Well, since it's Sunday, why don't we go to the city?" spoke Pflaume, grinning.

"This isn't the first one." Barium spoke.

"I know, but we don't have anything to prepare for tomorrow." Pflume replied. "Also, you're slowly becoming Kimimaro."

Kimimaro let out a sigh.

"He has a point, we still have to study for the final." Flynt spoke, drinking coffee. "But, then again, it is months away."

"We need to-" Ikuinen interrupted Kimimaro.

"Why don't we vote?" he spoke, his eyebrows raised.

In the end it was decided they would go to the main city.

 **Atlas City**

Most of the members of the three teams gathered at the bullhead port of one of the city's third sector.

The kingdom was made of eight sectors, with Atlas Academy occupying the second one. In the events of a grimm invasion, the inner, more richer, sectors would be largely unharmed.

The first sector was reserved for the rich.

The only one not present was Flynt, who had some work to do, he went to another sector.

So, there they were, teams KNPY, BOSN and NKI of FNKI.

The streets were rather deserted, with most people gone to Vale in preparation for the Vytal Festival.

"I still don't get why you asked us to bring our weapons." spoke Aquila.

Neluna smiled. "I heard about this place a few days ago. I think it's a better forge than the one at the academy."

"Really? I mean Atlas is a combat academy, funded by the government. Just a normal one could-" Natrium started speaking, but was interrupted by Pflaume.

"Oh come on, it's just a bonus of getting outside. She could've stayed." he spoke narrowing his eyes a bit.

Neluna smiled, and gave a nervous laugh. "You have a point, but it's fun to get out once in a while."

Natrium smiled sheepishly. "Well, have fun. Wait, why don't we join you guys?"

"Sure." Neluna spoke, smiling.

"We? Safyed and I are going to a dust shop." spoke Barium.

The two walked away.

"Well, I'll join you too." Neon smiled.

"Have fun. Come Pflaume, let's go to Farbige Blumen." spoke Kimimaro. "We'll join you later."

The four departed.

"Aren't you going with them?" Ikuinen asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I have to meet someone." she spoke, smiling as she walked away.

"A b-boyfriend?" Osamel asked.

"I don't think so." spoke Kelvin, a purple cross in his eyes. "Could be an acquaintance."

"Let's go. I need to get this book signed." spoke Kelvin. The others followed him to the library.

 **Team KNP**

The three stood in front of the smithy.

Handwerk Ritter Bruderschaft.

"Is this the place?" Kimimaro asked, a potted plant in his hands.

"Looks like it." spoke Pflaume.

The two walked inside.

They saw a few huntsmen and huntresses, holding weapons, looking at some and some of them buying them."

The shopkeeper of the smithy, a tall woman greeted them. She had long pastel pink hair and wore a light pink business suit.

"Hello. We are looking for a girl with long blue hair who wears glasses." spoke Pflaume.

The woman smiled. "So! You're her team-mates, huh? She and her friends are already downstairs."

They nodded.

The two went downstairs into a rather warm room. Many blacksmiths were doing their work, some using traditional methods, others using the state-of-the-art 3-D printers.

"Oh! You finally came." spoke Neon smiling.

"You're late." spoke Natrium, a bag in her hand

Neluna sat nearby, waiting for her turn.

"Ah, what would you like?" spoke a young man with light grey hair, wearing a traditional smithing attire.

Neluna nodded, and told him about what she wanted.

The man led them to a stage of sorts, asking questions along the way.

"I like swords, but oh well." he spoke, the three now on the stage. "Now, show me your weapon." He spoke, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll put this here." spoke Kimimaro, putting the small potted plant on a nearby stool. "Can me and my friend spar?" he asked. The young man shook his head.

"Sorry kids, but no." spoke the man. "The stage's only here to show off weapons."

Kimimaro nodded, disappointed.

"Come on, let's look at the weapons." spoke Pflaume, smiling. "Don't forget the plant."

"Now, could you show me your weapon?"

Neluna nodded, and pulled her large weapon out of its weapon case.

Pressing a button, the weapon opened up into its impressive size.

"That looks amazing." Natruim smiled.

The weapon, Rheita was a large bludgeon, its impressive length making it bigger than its wielder. Its heavier and larger end had a small hatch as well as a few exhaust openings. Despite its size, Neluna held it with mild difficulty.

The man looked at the weapon and felt it. "What is the issue?" he asked.

Neluna let out a breath. "I insert dust through the hatch. I didn't think I'd have to reload that much." she spoke, laughing nervously.

"I see." the man spoke. "A dust case would do." he continued. "Traditional or 3-D?"

"Traditional." Neluna spoke. "How long will it take?"

The man put on a thoughtful expression. "About a week at most. It'll cost you 650 lien." he spoke. "690 if you want me to add in a bonus."

"Bonus?" Neluna asked, pulling out her wallet.

"A 3-D printed handle for the pull-cord." the man smiled.

Rheita had a pull-cord near the lighter end, the handle, which would activate the dust grinding mechanism. A 3-D printed handle would feel nicer, but she wore gloves during combat.

"Sorry, but I don't need it." Neluna spoke, pulling out seven lien cards. "Wait, what about something that can let me choose the dust type?"

"A selector? That would be 700." the man spoke. "Also, add about four more days."

Neluna nodded and handed the lien to the man. "Here." she spoke, handing him the weapon.

The man took it, slightly surprised at its weight.

Dust made everything easier.

"Thank you, Miss." the man spoke.

Neluna nodded. "Chand."

she walked away from him, and called her teammates.

They walked upstairs and out of the smithy.

Neluna let out a breath. "Good. Another thing done."

Kimimaro nodded. Now they just had to go back.

"Thanks for waiting for me!" came Aquila's voice.

"About time."spoke Natrium, smirking. "We were done."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup." spoke Neon, smiling.

Pflaume noticed something. "Where did you get those sheaths from?"

"Oh these?" Aquila asked, showing off the dark blue sheaths for her stilettos. "I got these at from a shop nearby."

Kimimaro let out a sigh. "Let's go. We might like something."

They passed by few wanted posters, one of them featuring a white-haired cat faunus, with dark eyes and a smirk on his face.

 **Later That Day**

 **Atlas Academy**

"I didn't think you'd be here." spoke Aquila smiling.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here either." spoke Safyed, letting out a nervous laugh.

The two were on the roof of their rather high dorm building, with Safyed holding a pair of binoculars.

"You know, Barium's right, your pants really do look ridiculous." Aquila smirked.

"I-I know.." Safyed looked at Atlas' main tower.

"What are you hiding?" Aquila asked, smiling.

The boy felt as if he were some prey in front of a predator, her fierce eyes staring down at him. Did she know?

"What-what d'you mean?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"Could it be that.." Aquila started speaking.

Safyed narrowed his eyes and looked at the tower.

"...you have a bad sense of fashion?" Aquila asked.

Safyed let out a cough. "Ye-yeah, I guess." he spoke.

"Oh, that makes sense. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Aquila spoke, walking towards the stairs. "Oh, sorry if I scared you."

"Wh-what?" Safyed spoke, surprised and somewhat relieved.

"I... tend to get a little too curious about people, also most are afraid of my eyes." she laughed nervously, looking down. "I... should really drop that habit."

"So, you've done this before?" Safyed asked, somewhat relaxed.

"Yeah..." Aquila replied. "Well, good night." she smiled.

"W-wait." he spoke, looking at her. "A-are you a faunus?"

Aquila stopped.

She looked back and smiled.

"How else do you think I get those wicked shots without a scope?" she asked, and went downstairs.

"Oh." Safyed spoke. He hoped she was joking.

 **Ironwood's Office**

"What is the matter, Miss Tauri?" spoke the general, looking at a woman.

She wore a black coat and dark pants, and her light blue hair, in an off-centre ponytail, reached her back.

"We determined the location of that drug, it is at Stadtdereis." spoke the woman, her voice somewhat expressionless. "I want permission to send ourselves and our team there."

"I see." spoke the General. "Make sure doing so won't disturb anyone."

The woman nodded. She walked towards the door, but stopped when someone knocked on it.

"Come in." spoke another woman, who had short white hair. She wore a modified version of the Atlesian military attire, where the coat exposed her upper arms, and with garters incorporated into the pants.

They heard a giggle, and a rather short woman walked in.

She looked like a student and wore similar clothes to Tauri. She had short merino hair and dark eyes.

"Hello, General." she spoke, bowing. "And nice to meet you, ice queen." she smirked.

The white-haired woman sneered at her. "You haven't grown a bit since we last met, Atlis." she spoke smirking.

The shorter woman let out a sigh, but the general spoke before she could.

"What is the matter, Miss Clyde?"

She nodded. "Why not send the students with us to Stadtdereis?" she smirked.

"What? That is absurd." spoke the white-haired woman.

"Oh, please. We know you're worried about your li'l brother." the shorter woman spoke, now smiling. "It would be a great filter, won't it?"

"I am not putting my students in danger." spoke Ironwood, narrowing his eyes. That was true.

"It... would be better than the initiation." spoke Tauri, thinking. "We could give teams a choice. I.. disagree, but sister does."

Clyde grinned at her.

"You are asking to potentially kill some students." spoke the white-haired woman. "This-"

"Schnee." spoke the general, interrupting her. "While I disagree with her methods, she does have a point. Atlas is not the only kingdom in Solitas." he continued, bringing up the map of the continent. "I would prefer our huntsmen to be better. However, their final is still months away."

"That... is true, General." spoke Clyde, nodding.

Winter gave her a thin smile.

"However, we have already set a parameter around it. No one can leave." Clyde spoke, "We can hold it for months, that I can assure you."

The General let out a sigh.

"Your people will guard my students with their lives."

"Of course. But, we won't be obvious." Clyde spoke, "It has to be a filter in the end."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 6! With the introduction of a few new characters and places. The meanings:**

 **Farbige Blumen - Coloured Flowers (German)  
**

 **Handwerk Ritter Bruderschaft - Craft Night Brotherhood (German)  
**

 **Stadtdereis - City of the Ice (German) (Words are joined)  
**

 **Now, the reviews:**

 **Greer123 - Thank you. :)  
**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thanks. Here is another one.  
**

 **Slaggedfire - What you're talking about is muscle memory, something that is present into the muscles, which move bones. If he had survived the fight b/w Gaara and Lee, and had not trained for a few years, he would have his muscle memory, his fighting ability. But in this case, he doesn't have a new body.  
**

 **The much smaller explanation is he'd be too strong with his original taijutsu, and I'm writing this fic on Kimimaro as a character, not as a fighting machine.**

 **If you have anything else to say, please PM.**

 **JustSk8n - Thank you! As for the main characters, probably. also there is no sans here.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Stadtdereis**

Only a few days of their first semester were left, and now it was time for their final exam.

Getting off the train, the students saw a ruined village, with ice crystals jutting outward. It had been one of the few places with surface dust.

The students were led to an area before the village, by some people and a few teachers.

A woman stood in front of the students.

She looked like one of them and had merino hair with dark eyes. She wore black skin tight armour, which was much thicker on her forearms and legs. She carried a one-armed spiked flail, the ball being larger than her head.

"Well, I thought more people wanted to be huntsmen," she spoke, narrowing her eyes. She let out a sigh. "My 'name' is Death, and I am one of the high ranking members of the Kuiper Organization."

Some members of the organization were already present.

"We will be observing you students." spoke another woman wearing similar armour. She had her light blue hair in an off-centre ponytail.

"You might jooiiin us~" they heard a voice from behind her, but couldn't see who spoke.

"Please excuse my sister, although she is correct. Our organization can be joined after your graduation." the taller woman spoke.

The students nodded.

"Now, let me explain what you have to do." spoke the woman. "Stadtdereis was made from interconnected buildings, which currently hide a number of grimm. Your mission is to infiltrate, retrieve a weapon, and return. These weapons have been scattered throughout the complex by our members."

"Any questions?"

"Y-yes. Can teams work together?" spoke Osamel, suddenly the centre of attention. He had recently gotten a shield forged, which he held in his left hand.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Yes, although you will need to retrieve one weapon for one team."

"Okay, kids! Go in and don't die." spoke Death, smirking. "We may have taken consent forms, but that does not allow you to waste your lives. If you're scared or in trouble, you can come back, but you will fail this test without the weapon."

The students nodded, some gulped.

"Also, there's an 'obstacle' inside, someone who looks like this." she spoke, showing the students a silhouette. "Well, just run if you see someone like this."

'That wouldn't help much.'

"We hope you won't get lost. Each team will be given a map." spoke the taller woman.

The students left with their maps, some talking among themselves.

Death's face hardened. Pulling out a radio, she spoke.

"Units Alpha to Hotel, move forward. India to November, don't let the kids kids, the rest, you're with us."

She received a reply and eyes narrowed.

"Sea and Sky, we're heading out. Cronus will meet us at the location." she spoke, and the woman beside her nodded.

 **Later**

 **With Team KNPY**

"Well, why didn't we go with the others?" asked Neluna, carrying her weapon.

"We may be alone at our real missions." came Kimimaro's reply. "It's rather exciting."

"Oh, come on. I know you're excited about being a huntsman and all, but still slow down." spoke Aquila, looking around within the poorly lit hallway. "Who wanted a design like this?"

"At least we found the light switch." spoke Pflaume. "All thanks to you." he smiled, looking at Aquila.

"It's honestly a little boring." spoke Aquila, rolling her eyes.

They heard the ceiling groan.

"Move." spoke Kimimaro, and the team ran forwards.

Not a second later, the ceiling fell, letting the cold air inside.

On top of the rubble, was a lone beowolf which howled.

"You were saying?" spoke Neluna, smiling.

It charged at the team, arms outstretched and jaws open.

"Hah!" shouted Neluna, ramming her bludgeon into the grimm's mouth.

It started to gnaw on, and tried pulling it.

Before it could do so, the girl pulled the pull-cord, igniting the weapon's end, and by extension the grimm's face.

"Great." spoke Pflaume, a smile on his face. "Grimm to take care of. Neluna.."

"On it." she spoke, pushing the weapon into the ground, and hitting a button.

A dark explosion occurred and rubble covered the opening.

"What? That's not what I was-" Pflaume started speaking.

"We'll have to deal with this later. Ice would've been a smarter choice, Neluna." Kimimaro cut him off, sighing. "Let's go."

* * *

Elsewhere, a man smiled, looking at some monitors.

"Well, well, well. They've sent kids too," the man let out a sigh. "and looks like some grimm are here too."

He looked at one monitor.

"Oh my! I never thought a student would be afraid of a beowolf."

He looked at a few others, only one team had gotten near him, an interesting bunch.

He didn't need to be here anymore, he had sent the recipe to _him_ , and had gotten his lien.

Could this be his chance of escape?

Leaning back on his chair, he spoke, "It is kinda boring talking to yourself," he watched as some monitors started switching to static. "at least, something's coming up."

He was almost surrounded, except from one direction, probably having another team down those paths.

Well! That team was also on this path.

Hostages.. He would finally figure out what _he_ wanted.

"Let's go, my little friend." he spoke, getting up and grabbing a sheet of paper, some syringes and test tubes, which contained a black liquid.

"Time to have some fun."

* * *

 **With Team FNKI and BOSN**

Breath in, breath out.

Osamel gulped, crouched down, his eyes darting around the room.

"Osamel! What's wrong?" Neon said, frowning.

"I-I" he stuttered, calming down a little.

"I suggest we move. Judging from the howl, grimm should be coming here any minute." Ikuinen spoke, narrowing his eyes.

"Come on Osamel. You're going to alright." spoke Natrium, giving him a hand.

Just like _her_ , only to be b-

No!

"Th-Thanks. I'll be okay." spoke Osamel, standing up.

He gave everyone a smile, hoping to carry on.

"Now that's taken care of, let's go." spoke Flynt.

"I agree." spoke Barium, nodding.

Before they went inside the next room, Neon stopped.

"What's the matter, faunus?" Barium asked, narrowing his eyes.

Neon sighed. "There are some grimm in there, also have you already forgotten my name, _prince_?" she gave him a smile.

He narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak-

"Let's go!" spoke Kelvin, smiling and holding his weapon, a bladed club of sorts. He wore a short purple cape over a dark purple jacket and black pants. A K was sown at the shoulder.

"Don't be hasty." Ikuinen spoke. "We can die here."

"We don't have a choice." Barium spoke. "Osamel, can you signal _them_ to fight the grimm?"

Osamel let out a gasp and shook his head, "Th-They can't go far."

"They?" asked Flynt, "Does it have somethin' to do with your semblance?"

Osamel nodded, but didn't answer.

Osamel gasped.

"Th-The grimm know we're here." he spoke, and pulled out his flute.

They heard a deep growl.

A shadow leapt from the room's darkness, one arm stretched.

"Hah!" Kelvin yelled, and swiped at the grimm.

Before it could bite, the weapon came crashing down on its head, immediately stopping it.

Another jumped at him, but-

An arrow struck its open mouth, killing it.

"Neon, Fun." spoke Flynt, and the girl nodded.

He started playing his trumpet at the grimm, keeping them at bay.

"Here ya go!" spoke Neon, kicking at the grimm.

Her rainbow trail left her shoes, and struck the grimm, stopping them.

"Thanks!" Natrium spoke, jumping at them, her weapon pointed at them.

It was a spear, with a drill attached at the front end.

It cut through the grimm with ease.

But he only stared, wide-eyed.

So many beowolves, too many-

One lunged at him.

He hid behind his new shield.

Before it could strike, Safyed jumped and kicked it, cutting through its hide.

One beowolf jumped at the silver-haired male.

Fortunately, Barium defended, cutting through its arms, his scimitar crackling.

He turned back.

"Osamel, do something! You're a part of this team."

Osamel gulped, but the remaining grimm caught his eye.

A Strix.

The large owl like grimm flew towards his leader, talons outstretched.

He played his flute.

The grimm froze and let out an unsettling screech, before disappearing.

"Convenient." spoke Barium, smiling, "But good job."

They had found what they had been looking for.

 **With Team KNPY**

The white-haired faunus stood before them, wearing an old jacket and pants.

Witzfeuer.

The hallway wasn't that wide either. They would have to go back.

"There's the obstacle." spoke Kimimaro, narrowing his eyes. "Let's leave."

"Now now! Don't be rude." the man smiled, walking towards. "Don't say that to someone you've just met."

Kimimaro raised his sword, and struck downwards, creating a small wall of ice.

The man charged.

Neluna nodded and swung her weapon, its end glowing a light shade of blue.

The man dodged, grabbed her wrist and kicked her.

Kimimaro charged at the man, leaving Pflaume and Aquila behind.

He swung his sword, the tip glowing cyan.

The man dodged, and attacked the boy with knives, cutting his clothes.

However, some ice did appear at his sleeves.

Pflaume pulled him back and started shooting.

The man couldn't doged all the bullets, and staggered.

Before he could attack anyone else, Neluna's club came down near his feet, freezing them in place.

Kimimaro raised his sword to strike him, but the man raised his hands.

"Wait! I give up!"

Kimimaro pointed his sword at him. "Hands on the ground, now." its tip still glowing.

The man sighed. "At least, listen to why I-"

Aquila kicked him in the legs, causing him to kneel.

Neluna moved her weapon closer, spreading the ice.

"No. Do as I say, and we will leave. The other members will pick you up." spoke Kimimaro, letting out a sigh.

"Impatient. I just need to bide my time." he whispered.

Kimimaro looked at him.

The man smirked. "I'm not done yet."

A small explosion occurred, removing the man from the ice.

He lunged at the boy, took out something, and stabbed it into him.

"Let's see what he wanted me to get." the man smiled, throwing down a syringe.

Kimimaro grunted as if he were in pain.

Pflaume glared at the man, and charged at him, stabbing towards him.

The man dodged, but got hit by Neluna'a weapon, pushing him against the wall.

"Kimimaro, are you okay?" asked, Pfaume.

The boy let out breaths. "G-Get back."

With a grunt, spikes shot out of his arms, tearing through his skin.

He bent down, and bones came out of his back.

A bony tail, and one hand transformed into a claw.

Bones came out of his skull, forming horns and a skull-like helmet.

He stood there, breathing in and out.

"Kimimaro?" Pflaume asked. What had that bastard done to his friend?

He extended his hand forward.

It was pushed back.

Kimimaro just stood there.

He growled, and lunged at them.

And that was the last thing he remembered from then.

 **Schnee Mansion**

When he woke up, he was on a bed with his arms, chest and head wrapped up in bandages.

What had he done to him?

He was sure he had kept his semblance under control.

The door opened.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" came his older sister's voice.

She hugged him, careful not to cause pain.

"Winter, nice to meet you." he spoke, smiling. "You too, Whitley."

"Looks like I've been seen." he spoke, letting out a chuckle. "It's nice seeing you safe. Try being more careful, dear brother."

"I'm sorry, but I have to study. I'll join you at evening." He left, "Also, I bought you a plant."

"Is he awake?" spoke Pflaume from outside.

He looked at his sister. "Can you let them in?"

His team entered, worried.

"Hey, how are you?" spoke Pflaume, "Don't worry, they got Witzfeuer."

"What was that?" asked Neluna. "You should've told us about it." she looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

Aquila simply looked at him, "Don't make us worry anymore. Pflaume was actually pacing back and forth."

"No, I wasn't!"

Kimimaro chuckled slightly. He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Where is my weapon?" he asked.

"Right here."

They heard another familiar voice, belonging to a short woman.

"Atlis." Winter growled. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Relax, he's not dead." spoke the woman. She put his weapons nearby and the walked up to the injured boy.

"Now, tell me what happened."

Kimimaro explained how it activated his semblance, with 'Death' or Atlis, nodding.

"You're good, kid. Managed to keep a few of us busy." she spoke. "Would you like-"

"Leave." spoke Winter coldly. "He has already decided to be a huntsman."

Atlis chuckled.

"You'll know where to find me, kid." and left.

"Forget about her." spoke Winter coldly. She let out a sigh and relaxed. "Weiss came to check on you, and she left this morning."

"Well, I need to meet the General." she spoke, getting up. "You need to relax. You'll be discharged next week. Stay safe."

She left, leaving the boy alone with his team.

"Okay, we need to talk." spoke Pflaume, his eyes narrowed. "You need to rely on us more."

"I-"

"You made us worry so much." spoke Aquila. "We're a team."

"Don't be like that again." spoke Neluna, watching him.

Kimimaro stared at them, blinking.

To trust them, how odd.. but strangely comforting.

He wanted to ask about Weiss' team, but that didn't matter as much.

"I-I apologize." he spoke, looking down.

They gave him a small smile. "Well, looks like you've understood, well, enjoy your punishment, 'Marrow."

They left him alone.

At least he had his scroll, but he wished they'd return.

 **Ironwood's Office**

"How can you forget about them so easily?" asked Winter Schnee, her eyes narrowed.

Atlis rolled her eyes. "Those kids were prepared to die, we gave them a choice."

"But-"

"Schnee." spoke the General. "We agreed on those terms, and thankfully, they were only injured."

"Yes, sir." she spoke, looking downwards. "I apologize."

"Yes." Atlis spoke the same. "The Academy's rank did fall a bit, but I'm sure the higher-ups will agree that we have better huntsmen-in-training."

"Miss Clyde." the General spoke, "Which student did you pick from this?"

The woman managed to smile.

"General Ironwood, I'm afraid that is a secret."

"I see, then I refuse to send your organization to Vale for the Vytal Tournament."

The woman gasped, then calmed herself.

One potentially lost, or multiple unknowns.

"Very well. He's the Shcnee with the 'random' semblance."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: A slightly longer chapter for the end of 'Volume 1' or whatever. I might do the same for 'V2'**

 **Anyways, Kimimaro got 'the drug' injected into him, based on something similar from a certain anime. I wanted to write the fight, but I didn't think I could. Also! Volume 6 is great so far. Reviews:**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thank you!**

 **Here's a meaning:**

 **Strix - named after a mythological bird with the same name.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here's an extra scene.**

* * *

 **Atlas High-Security Prison**

At the lower levels of the prison, a man spoke, having disabled the main security system, and the robots.

He looked at an older man who had white hair, an eye-patch and two prosthetic limbs.

"Dr. Merlot, my master believes you are of use for her. Although, I dislike failure, it is her command."

"Join us, and you can experiment all you want."

The man's eyes lit up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Vale Commercial District**

It was evening when they arrived at Vale, their having taken about seven long hours.

The General's bullhead went straight to Beacon, along with other military aircraft.

Pflaume let out a yawn. "Well, you were wrong."

Kimimaro gave him a smile. "Really? You're all just tired since you wanted to train."

"Come on, at least we had fun, sleepyhead." Aquila smiled at him, "You won't be able to fight a 4v1."

"Don't call me that." Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"She's not lying." Neluna let out a sigh. "And none of you took any pictures. We won't be in the air for months."

"Are all Mistralis obsessed with the sky like you?" asked Natrium, walking away from them with her team. "We'll have a rematch in the morning."

Barium nodded at them.

"Aquila laughed. "Stop talking like you won."

"We will meet tomorrow." spoke Osamel. "Too tired."

Team BOSN left for Beacon to rest.

Team KNPY started walking towards their second bullhead station, when they heard a voice.

"Brother!"

Kimimaro looked over to see his sister, standing next to her team.

Weiss wore the same combat attire as before she left.

A shorter girl stood beside her, asking something.

She had sliver eyes and her short black hair gradated to red at the tips.

The girl wore a long-sleeved black dress with red trim on the sleeves and the skirt. She wore a dark pair of stockings and black combat boots.

She also wore a large red cloak, fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins.

Two other girls stood near his sister, both being taller.

One had long blonde hair and lilac coloured eyes.

She wore a tan jacket that bared her midriff over a yellow crop top showing her emblem. She had a brown belt with an asymmetrical piece of cloth hanging behind.

She wore a scarf, had fingerless gloves and knee-high brown boots.

She smiled at them.

The other girl had long black hair and amber eyes.

She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails over a white sleeveless crop undershirt and shorts. She wore black boots and stockings, their colour gradating to purple.

Her expression was neutral.

They probably wore their combat clothes, while those from Atlas had their uniforms.

"Let's go." Kimimaro told his team, and they gave nods.

Better get this over as quickly as he could, they needed rest.

But late night training wouldn't be that bad.

"Nice to meet you, sister." he smiled, and shook her hand.

"You too, dear brother." she smiled back. "How are you?"

"Better."

Her team whispered to eachother, with the shortest one trying not to laugh.

She let out a breath.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted him. "I'm Ruby Rose, Weiss's team leader and her best friend."

"Kimimaro Schnee." he spoke, "It is nice to meet you as well. Sister writes many things about you."

She smiled. "Really?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"I appreciate your arrival to see me while I was injured. Although, I do apologize for taking your time." spoke Kimimaro.

Before Weiss could speak, Pflaume put his hand on the leader's shoulder.

"There you go acting like an old man again." he spoke. "Oh, and nice to meet you, Weiss."

"I'd say the same, Yedonesis."

"W-Well..." Ruby began speaking. "It wasn't too bad. I mean, we got to see a bit of Atlas." she smiled.

"I see."

"W-Well anyway, I think it's time for introductions!" spoke the girl. "She's-"

"Hello! I'm Yang, Ruby's big sis." spoke the Blonde, smiling. "And the quiet one here is Blake."

"Hello." she spoke, nodding.

"Nulana." spoke the blue haired girl, "That's my name, nice to meet you."

She yawned, covering her mouth.

"Just call me Yucca!" spoke Aquila, smiling widely.

Blake eyes slightly widened, but she narrowed them quickly.

Strange... Although she probably had her reasons.

"I'm Pflaume Yedonesis, 'Marrow's best friend. Nice to meet you all." he gave them a slight bow.

"Would you-" Kimimaro started talking, but was interrupted.

"We'll defeat you tomorrow, Kimimaro." spoke Neon, skating towards them. She was joined by her teammates.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, 'Marrow." spoke Kelvin, with Ikuinen nodding.

Flynt walked pass, a thin smile on his face, nodding at him. Not before giving Weiss a slight glare.

"Wha-" Weiss had started speaking.

"As I was saying." Kimimaro interrupted her. "Would you like to show me the way to Beacon?"

Weiss let out a sigh. She smiled.

"Of course! It's probably much better than Atlas."

"It's warmer here, eh, not that better." spoke Aquila narrowing her eyes slightly.

The eight started walking towards the next bullhead station.

"So, how was the flight?" asked Weiss.

"It was... uneventful." spoke Kimimaro.

"You're only saying that 'cause you slept the entire way." said Pflaume, smiling.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"Well, while he was sleeping, we, BOSN and FNKI sparred." Pflaume continued.

"W-Wait, were weapons allowed in them?" asked Ruby. "Well, I mean at least in activated forms?"

Neluna smiled. "We used wooden ones."

Ruby Rose gave them a slow nod.

"That reminds me, I left a rather bad first impression." Kimimaro spoke.

"Well, you were injured, so we understand." spoke the other leader.

"Weiss looked at him.

"I was thinking of a friendly spar." spoke Kimimaro, stopping. "I'm well rested, so I'll be able to fight."

Yang's smile got wider.

"Well, you're a lot better than Ice Queen." ("Hey!") "Sure, you're on."

Ruby smiled. "So, who do you want to fight?"

"I was thinking of all four of you at once." Kimimaro replied casually.

The seven looked at him, with Weiss narrowing her eyes.

"You think you're that strong?" Yang said.

Kimimaro nodded, smiling.

"Then let's do-" Ruby started talking.

"No, you are not doing that." Weiss spoke, interrupting her leader.

"What? Why Weiss?" Rose asked.

"You haven't lived with him for seventeen years." Weiss spoke, looking at him. "I know we'd win, but he would know how we fight."

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

She was always this observant.

"And he would use that in the tournament." Weiss continued. "Isn't that right, brother." She smiled.

Kimimaro chuckled.

"As expected of you, dear sister."

Ruby looked at him.

"You're more like Weiss than i thought." she spoke. "I guess we'll fight you tomorrow, at the arena. That way everyone will know how you fight!"

Kimimaro smiled at her.

"That's surprisingly thoughtful of you." spoke Weiss, almost surprised.

"Hey! I can be smart too."

Kimimaro smiled.

Neluna and Aquila were behind, walking next to Yang and Blake.

 **Beacon Academy**

In a few minutes, they reached the front of Beacon.

The main building was shorter than Atlas', and it's design was completely different.

Unlike Atlas, whose buildings had an industrial feel to them, Beacon's resembled castles from fairy tales.

He could see why people would like the design.

"Surprised, brother?" asked Weiss, smiling.

"Of course. Although, I still prefer Atlas."

"I think this is the most you've smiled, Weiss. Even more than when we saw the festival preparations." spoke Yang, smiling. "It's kinda strange for an ice queen."

"Why does everyone call me that?" she asked. "I'm not that cold."

Yang smiled.

Weiss' eyes widened.

"Do-"

"What? My puns aren't that bad. Weiss so afraid I'll make a bad one?" her smile widened.

"Is she usually like this?" Pflaume asked Ruby.

"Yeah.." she nodded. "At least Weiss' aren't that bad."

Weiss let out a sigh. "Thank you Ruby."

"Beginner's luck." spoke Yang.

Kimimaro chuckled.

"What's the matter, brother?" asked Weiss.

"I guess I won't have to ask you that question any more." he smiled at her.

"What quest-"

"Nevermind that." Weiss spoke, a light blush on her face. "I'm sure you're all tired. Your dorms are over there." she continued pointing at a certain direction.

Kimimaro smiled. "Thank you, dear sister. We'll meet tomorrow."

Team KNPY walked towards their dorms.

They didn't need to worry about the room number and the locker numbers. They were given to them via scroll.

Weiss let out a sigh.

"Let's go." she spoke.

"So, what was the question?" asked Blake, a small smile on her face.

"Don't ask." answered Weiss, her eyes narrowed.

The team walked towards their dorms.

 **The Next Morning**

Team KNPY walked towards Beacon's cafetaria.

They had taken their breakfast at the other cafetaria, and, according to Kimimaro, they needed to properly introduce themselves.

Didn't they do that yesterday?

'Whatever.' Pflaume thought. It didn't matter.

"It feels kinda empty." spoke Aquila, narrowing her eyes.

"Could it be their schedule?" spoke Neluna.

"Nope, Beacon's less strict than Atlas." spoke Pflaume, putting on a smile.

"Isn't that Prof. Ozpin?" spoke Kimimaro from beside him, looking at the professor walking inside, along a blonde haired woman.

The four walked after them.

Two boys stood, looking at the scene.

One looked like a monkey faunus with light blond hair, the other was a human with light blue hair.

The cafetaria... wasn't in its best condition, to say the least.

Tables were thrown about, the food was scattered and there was some 'art' on one of the walls.

The woman growled, and with a flick of her riding crop, returned the tables to their original positions.

Their eyes fell upon the ones responsible.

Four of them had more stains than the other three.

One of the two boys had short blond hair, and the other had longer black hair.

One girl had short orange hair and looked fairly normal.

The other, was none other than the Pyrrha Nikos.

The other three were the RWB of RWBY.

He looked at Kimimaro, he was smiling, and taking a picture.

But, where was-

A screaming Yang fell down from the sky, creating a hole in the ceiling.

She stood up like it was nothing and laughed along with the others.

Great. They would have some serious competition.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 8. I apologize for this being a little late, however, I used that time to re-check the previous chapters, and fixed them. Mostly grammar.**

 **However, one major thing did change: Neon's semblance reveal. If you don't want to read the previous ones, her shoes are different, and she can secrete a rainbow coloured liquid from her feet, allowing her to 'skate'.**

 **Review(s):**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thanks.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed another chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Combat Class**

"As you can see, Miss Altan has won this round." spoke the blonde haired combat specialist, Glynda Goodwitch. "Putting her team in the preliminary rounds, right after team NDGO."

She wore a yellow robe which lacked its left sleeve, over a black tube top. She also had black pants and red sash which showed her emblem.

She had short platinum blonde hair and green eyes, and wore bandages on her arms and legs.

"Seeing as we have time, would someone else wish to spar? Remember to participate before your missions take place, if you wish to take part in the tournament."

When should they participate? Kimimaro thought. It would've been better if RWBY went first, but unfortunately, they had already been selected for the preliminary rounds.

"Well, she's gotten even stronger." spoke Neluna smiling.

"You know her?" Pflaume asked.

The girl nodded. "We went to Highrise Academy together."

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

An opportunity.

A team from Vacuo from the looks of it, made its way downstairs, and fought against FNKI.

The team from Atlas won, putting them in the preliminary rounds.

Sixteen teams would participate in the tournament, four from each of the great academies.

Until now, three teams from Beacon, three from Haven, and one from Atlas and Shade had been selected. After the selection of the fourth one, they would participate in those rounds, which would decide the singles.

They heard the bell, which brought an end to the combat class.

Fortunately, the tournament was shaping up nicely.

The bell rung, and the students exited the area. They saw Altan walking down the hallway with her team.

"Arslan!" Neluna called.

The blonde looked back, eyes slightly narrowed. They immediately widened. She walked nearby, being followed by her team.

"Neluna, it's nice to meet you." she spoke, "Nice to meet you all as well." she gave the rest a nod.

The members of her team introduced themselves.

Bolin Hori, Reese Chloris and Nadir Shiko.

"So, Beacon?" asked Altan.

"Atlas actually." Neluna replied.

"We're going to be late." spoke the pink haired Shiko.

Altan looked at him and sighed. "We'll see you around. Pyrrha Nikos will be participating as well, you know what that means."

She gave them a sharp look.

Neluna narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Of course, don't go easy on us."

 **Library**

Ikuinen went to the library along with KNPY.

They were curious about Beacon's library, which was slightly larger than Atlas'.

Well, most of them, at least.

Kimimaro wanted to finish a book.

Neluna walked ahead, searching for a book.

Ikuinen went ahead to the Historical Fantasy section, while Pflaume went to the Strategy section, leaving Kimimaro and Aquila alone.

Aquila was about to speak, but was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hang on a moment." She spoke, and answered her call.

Kimimaro nodded. The syllabus of the academies was the same, which made studies much easier. However, the other books were different.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." spoke Aquila, smiling.

"You only took two minutes. It's not the end of world." spoke Kimimaro, walking towards one pf the chairs. "I'll be reading."

"Really? I was thinking of a card game." spoke Aquila. "But you can be a bore all you want." she smiled.

Kimimaro rolled his eyes.

"How long will it take?" Kimimaro asked, letting out a sigh.

Aquila smiled. "A round will only-"

Before she could complete her sentence, Blake rushed pass them.

"Hey, team RWBY's here too, at least, most of them."

Kimimaro nodded.

The two came to see RWY sitting at a table with a board game, Remnant, by the looks of it. Pyrrha Nikos' team sat nearby, the boys reading books. The two boys from yesterday also stood nearby.

"I see you were playing Remnant, instead of using the library to study." spoke Kimimaro, a smile on his face.

"Great, another nerd." spoke the blond-haired monkey faunus.

"Intellectual, that's the right word." the blue haired boy commented. "Anyways, nice to meet you, the name's Neptune." The boy smiled, his teeth somehow sparkling.

"Hi! I'm Yucca."

"Kimimaro Schnee. I'm the leader of team KNPY."

"Call me Sun. I'm the amazing leader of SSSN." the monkey faunus smiled.

"Does an 'amazing leader' abandon his team?" asked Weiss.

"Now come on, snow angel. Only a few people can make fun of Sun." spoke Neptune, a friendly smile on his face. He sat down on the empty chair.

Weiss gave him a smirk.

"Snow angel? That is new." spoke Kimimaro, eyes slightly narrowed. "Hopefully it won't affect your studies."

Weiss let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "As if, brother."

"Okay..." spoke Ruby slowly. "Would you like to play, Kimimaro?"

"I believe I will." answered Kimimaro, nodding.

Meanwhile, Aquila looked at him, shocked.

"Well! Since I've already won, I guess I'll stop for now." Yang said, smiling.

Kimimaro sat down in her place.

He had Mistral, Weiss had Vacuo, Neptune had Vale and Ruby had Atlas.

"Do you even know how to play?" asked Aquila, narrowing her eyes.

"He can read the instructions." spoke Weiss, narrowing her eyes.

"W-well, let's begin!" spoke Ruby.

In the next four games, Neptune won twice, Weiss and him only won once.

Neptune smiled at them.

The twins stared at each other.

Ruby let out a childish shout.

"These are cursed, I tell you!" she spoke, glaring at the die.

The blond from Pyrrha's team spoke. "Hey Ruby, can I play in your place?"

Weiss scoffed.

"Like I've said Jaune, this requires tactical cunning." she spoke.

"Oh yeah, Ice Queen? I guess I'll show you." he spoke, smiling.

Ruby got up.

"Stay strong, Jaune, may luck have your side." she spoke.

Jaune nodded.

One game later, he won.

"Wh-what?" Weiss was surprised, and Neptune gave Jaune a smile.

Kimimaro just looked at his opponent.

Beginner's luck.

"Beginner's luck." spoke Weiss.

"Didn't both of you lose your first game?" Asked Yang.

"Beginner's. Luck." Weiss breathed out.

Jaune won again.

"Hey, this game's really fun." Jaune smiled.

Weiss was at a loss for words.

"Dude, how are you this good?" asked Neptune, also surprised.

Jaune let out a sheepish laugh. "I play Compost King?"

"Th-That isn't remotely related to this!" spoke Weiss, standing up.

"Giving up, sis?" asked Kimimaro.

"Can I play?" asked Aquila from behind him.

Weiss let out a breath. "Fine. Ruby, Yang, let's go. Also, this is a tactical retreat."

The three walked away, with Ruby narrowing her eyes at Jaune.

Aquila sat down, and Neluna joined.

With the game over, the team went to their room.

 **The Next Day**

The three teams had enjoyed their first day at Beacon. The weather was quite warmer than Atlas', meaning they had to make certain changes.

They had taken their morning classes, and the afternoon classes were left. Now, KNPY was walking around Beacon's courtyard, which was more colourful than Atlas'.

The team walked when they noticed three people wearing black cloaks, covering themselves with hoods. Not mysterious at all...

The team walked near them, and the three revealed themselves.

Two of them were the upperclassmen Kimimaro recognised, Ikami and Ciel. The third he didn't know.

He had shoulder-length black hair which gradated into blue. The boy had green eyes and a light beard. He gave them a smile.

"Hey, you're the Schnee." spoke Ikami, smiling. "Good to see your hear."

"You are?" asked Pflaume.

Before Ikami could speak, the dark haired girl spoke.

"I am team PINC's secondary leader, Ciel Soleil. This girl next to me is Ikami Hurricane, and this boy is my brother, Noir."

"So, who's your primary leader?" asked Aquila, giving them an amicable smile.

"Well, she's busy with a friend." spoke Noir, scratching his beard. "And she's not wearing her cloak."

"And those are for?" Kimimaro asked.

Noir let out a laugh. "That's simple! We're the elite from the first three years. And we are going to be this year's champions."

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, you can try all you want." the boy continued.

Such arrogance.

"We will defeat you." spoke Kimimaro.

The young man smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

They heard a tune, and the older boy took out his scroll and answered.

"Let's go, she's on her way." he spoke, smiling.

 **Later That Day**

After their deal with PINC, they had afternoon classes.

Aquila had to visit her cousins, and she skipped classes.

A minor loss, but a loss nonetheless.

Team RWBY was also strangely absent, though their loss wouldn't be as much. This brought them to their current problem: Combat Class.

In the absence of team members, they couldn't participate in the selection rounds.

"I'm afraid, you can't participate. Try tomorrow." spoke Goodwitch.

However, team BOSN was selected, leaving only one space open, if team PINC hadn't already claimed it.

"Miss Goodwitch?" asked Neluna from beside him. "Will the academy's elites also participate in these rounds?" she asked.

The teacher nodded. "As Miss. Chand mentioned, the elites of the four academies will also be participating. However, from the four teams, one from each year group, only one will participate in the main tournament."

"They will be given special rounds in Vytal's tournament, and will participate in the singles, if they win."

That was a relief. They could still get accepted.

Pflaume planned tomorrow's schedule.

With the deadline coming up, it would be best to be selected as soon as possible.

The classes ended and they went back to the dorm room.

Aquila arrived late, apologizing for her absence. She looked slightly more excited than usual.

He pushed that thought at the back of his head.

He looked through the day's news and was surprised.

"Hey 'Marrow? Doesn't this look like Yang?" he asked, showing his friend a camera footage.

A blonde woman was riding on her motorbike, away from a Paladin, from the looks of it.

"Probably not." spoke Kimimaro, "But let's be cautious."

They would have many strong rivals.

Alas, this was the Vytal Tournament.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 9. The three have gotten a proper day at Beacon. FNKI and BOSN were only mentioned, but we got to see an elite team. I wonder who's the leader...**

 **Here is the only review:**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thank you as always!**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I don't own Naruto or RWBY. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **With Kimimaro Schnee**

Only a few days were left before their mission.

However, the Beacon Dance came before that.

He had gone on dances before as a Schnee, so he had the practice.

He just didn't know whom to go with.

Kimimaro decided to ask Aquila.

"So, you're confused." Aquila smiled, sitting on her bed, looking at him. "I am happy to help, but why not ask Pflaume?"

"Well-" Kimimaro began speaking.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Pflaume.

"Hey guys, have you seen my Grimm Studies book?" he asked, panting.

"You left it on your desk." Spoke Kimimaro. "Good luck."

"Thanks 'Marrow!" Pflaume spoke and quickly left.

"As you can see, he's busy." Kimimaro continued.

Aquila nodded. "That makes sense. Looks like he's aiming for first again." she smiled.

Kimimaro nodded.

"So, anyways, why not go with the girls on your sister's team?"

"They don't look like they come from rich or influential families, and-"

"Now now!" Aquila interrupted him. "That's not how you think about girls. Think about their personalities, not if their rich or not." she explained.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. "I see, thank you Aquila." he spoke, and walked out.

"Happy I could help." She spoke as he closed the door.

 **Beacon Halls**

Kimimaro walked and bumped into Osamel, and the black haired boy apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong." spoke Kimimaro, "I didn't see where I was going."

The two started walking.

"No, it's okay." Osamel smiled. He shook his head. "I thought you'd be in the library, studying."

Kimimaro shook his head. "I've already prepared the course. I was looking for a date for the dance."

The other boy's eyes widened. "I didn't think you'd be interested in this stuff."

"I'm not lying." Kimimaro said and gave the boy a smile. "What about you?"

Osamel laughed. "I know, I can tell. Yeah, but lately I feel as if someone's watching me, as in someone human."

"I see. Who will you be going with?" Kimimaro asked.

"Don't know." spoke Osamel, "Safyed's isn't going, while the other two are going together." he asked, chuckling. "What about you?"

"I was thinking of Neluna, or maybe Pyrrha Nikos." spoke Kimimaro.

Osamel's eyes widened. "You're joking right?"

Kimimaro shook his head. "No. Neluna's a team member, which makes things easier, while Miss Nikos has won the Mistral Tournament."

Osamel gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I'm just surprised. Honestly, no offence but I think she's out of our league. I mean, she took down a team all on her own."

The two walked outside, and they spotted Neluna talking to a young man with short black hair.

He wore a suit and was smiling.

"Let's leave, looks like she's already got a date." spoke Osamel, putting a hand on Kimimaro's shoulder.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. "He looks older." he spoke.

Before they could leave, the girl spotted them and called them.

"Hey guys, say hi to Kalar." she spoke, pointing to the man, who narrowed his eyes. He wore a business suit, which was strange to see here.

He wasn't a fourth year, that was for sure.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kimimaro Schnee." he shook the older make's hand. Osamel did the same.

"My name is Kalar Alqamar." he spoke, nodding. He gave them a thin smile. "Neluna has told me much about both of you, more about you." he pointed to Kimimaro.

Osamel looked off into the distance, and his eyes widened.

"H-hey Kimimaro, I'll join you later." he walked away.

"How unruly, interrupting two people speaking." spoke Kalar, letting out a sigh. "Either way, I wanted to meet you, Mr. Schnee."

"Kimimaro is alright." spoke the white haired boy.

"So, Kimimaro, I've heard you're good in combat." spoke Kalar. "I was wondering if you were interested in some improvements, at a discount, of course."

A businessman?

"I apologize, but why are you asking me this?"

The man let out a breath. "Pardon me, I am the head of the So Hath Yer weapon company, or A Hundred Arms, in Vale's official language, situated in Central Mistral."

Kimimaro nodded. "I see, well you have my interest, but if you want to talk about business, ask my sister. She's much more interested in it."

The man let out a sigh. "I apologize. I assumed you'd be the heir. Either way, it seems she hasn't told you about whom I am." he looked at Neluna.

Neluna let out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, sorry, brother." she spoke.

"Anyways, he's one of my brothers, and one of the sponsors of the Vytal Festival."

"If you're confused about our surnames, it was father's decision." the man spoke, and looked at his watch. "I'm afraid I have to leave. It was good to see you again, Neluna. I hope we support each other in the future, Mr. Schnee." he smiled, and walked away.

Neluna let out a sigh. "So, that was my older brother! Either way, let's go to the dorms." she spoke.

"Actually, I have a... request." spoke Kimimaro.

Neluna stopped, and turned around.

"Would you like to go to the Beacon Dance with me?" he asked.

Neluna blushed slightly, then smiled.

"Sure!"

The two went to the cafetaria, where they were joined by a smiling Osamel.

 **One Week Later**

Three days had passed since the dance, which went by swimmingly.

He had worn a modified version of his combat suit, while Neluna had worn a beautiful blue dress.

Pflaume had made it to the dance, and he had worn a navy blue dress shirt and pants. He had gone with Aquila, who had worn a nice green dress.

Team FNKI were impressed by what team RWBY had done. Fortunately, nothing had happened between Flynt and Weiss.

Barium had gone with Natrium, and Osamel with a girl with medium length brown hair, who called herself Chocola. She seemed friendly, but didn't speak at all.

Unfortunately, Safyed could not come.

Now, the three teams stood along the other students from Atlas. Students from the other academies were also present. They wore Atlas Academy's white uniform.

There stood the ones from Beacon, wearing their dark uniform.

The ones from Haven wore even darker uniform.

The ones from Shade wore, more or less, casual clothes.

Professor Ozpin addressed the students and gave a speech.

It was on the history of the kingdoms, and the unspoken colour naming law, which proved that even with the colourless threat of the grimm, life shone its way through.

They were then directed to select a mission.

"A mission outside the kingdom sounds nice." spoke Aquila, smiling.

"We will probably go on a low-level one." spoke Pflaume, letting out a sigh.

"Don't get down, let's hope for one right outside the walls." spoke Neluna, patting the boy's back.

Kimimaro nodded.

They got to a terminal, but stopped when they heard excited shouting, particularly from the Beacon students.

They looked at the source, and saw a standard team.

Two boys and two girls.

One of the two boys was quite tall and wore a green robe and brown pants. He wore a green sode over his left shoulder.

The other boy had dark skin and dark copper hair. He wore an orange zipper vest and black pants.

One of the girls was a brown haired rabbit faunus. She wore a brown jacket over a black undershirt, and brown shorts over her black leggings.

The last girl gave off an air of command. She had brown hair and wore sunglasses. Most of her clothes were cocoa coloured, and had a large number of accessories.

All of them wore capes.

The elite team from Beacon.

Kimimaro shook his head. It would be better to ignore them, for the moment.

He entered the team name into the terminal, which now showed a number of missions.

"We can choose a mission outside the walls." he spoke, now the centre of his team's attention.

"That's great." spoke Neluna, smiling.

Kimimaro continued. "We will be guarded by two or more huntsmen, one from Beacon, and another from our destination. One of them will be a veteran, though."

Pflaume leaned over. "But at a support tower? Aren't those almost useless?"

"Nope!" spoke Aquila. "They act as stabilizers. Without them, we'd probably get some static and horrible Wi-Fi."

"I've selected it." spoke Kimimaro, stepping back. "We are to leave by tomorrow morning."

The team nodded.

They then approached team FNKI and BOSN.

FNKI was going on an escort mission tomorrow as well, while BOSN would go to a primary combat school the day after tomorrow.

FNKI walked back to their dorm to properly prepare, and his team decided to do the same.

While they were leaving, they came across team RWBY, who were leaving that day.

The two teams started walking towards

"So, where are you going, dear sister?" Kimimaro asked.

"It's a secret." spoke Weiss, smirking.

"Yeah! Our destination's gonna be much better than yours!" spoke Ruby, childishly.

Kimimaro chuckled.

How interesting.

"I hope you take care of my sister on the field." he spoke, smiling.

"Hey-"

"Of course I will!" spoke Ruby, making Weiss blush a bit.

"Anyways, see you a few days later, sister." he spoke.

Team KNPI walked away.

Team RWBY walked to their bullhead, where JNPR, Sun and Neptune met them.

 **The Next Morning**

Team KNPI woke up early, and after meeting FNKI and BOSN, made their way to their bullhead.

Kimimaro looked at his scroll.

"How long has it been?" asked Neluna, letting out a yawn.

"Ten minutes." Kimimaro replied.

"Sorry for being late, kids." they heard a feminine voice from behind them.

It belonged to an woman with medium length black hair, and cyan coloured eyes.

The woman wore a tan jacket and brown pants. She also wore a long mantle, which consisted of many patches of yellow and brown colours.

"Greetings, I am Professor Sable." the woman spoke, nodding.

The students gave her a bow.

"So, you're the veteran huntress we'll shadow?" asked Pflaume.

The woman chuckled. "Oh, no. I'm not veteran yet. However, since your veteran huntsman couldn't come to Beacon, I'll take you to him."

The students nodded.

The professor along with the students departed to their destination via bullhead.

 **Vacuo-Vale CCT Support Tower**

The bullhead landed at a pasture, with the support tower nearby. It was tall, but paled in comparison to that in Atlas or Beacon.

A few soldiers, from Vale and Vacuo, were also present.

From between the people, came their supposed veteran huntsman.

He had pale blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown vest over a tan dress shirt, which had its right sleeve cut off. He wore a red bandana on his left arm, and wore brown cargo shorts. He had a metal spaulder one his right shoulder, and wore a pair of gauntlets.

"Nice to meet you students, and you too, Professor Sable." the man spoke. "I'm Professor Xiao Long, and you'll be under my care."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **AN: Here's our tenth chapter! With the Beacon Dance over, it's finally time for their mission. I changed CFVY's introduction a bit, as you can see. Also, we have Taiyang! Time for reviews:**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thank you, and I might. Well, you'll have to wait and see.  
**

 **Greer123 - Thank you!  
**

 **The Baz - Thank you for your review. That has been taken care of. And no, he doesn't have chakra.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and goodbye!**


End file.
